Decisions, Decisions
by COGreysLover
Summary: Just a story I wrote about Cristina and Owens situation they are in at the end of the season finale of season 7, It takes place after the finale of season 7, Cristina deciding on what to do next! I do not own anything they belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes
1. Chapter 1

Cristina is lying there on Merediths couch, she can hear Mer upstairs with Zola but Cris just can't deal with a baby right now because she needs to think about her own choices about her baby right now!

As Cristina is lying on the couch she starts thinking about her day how when she told Owen she was pregnant his face lit up, he wanted that baby so bad!

And Cristina thought to herself how could she not think about him in this huge decision, this was not the same situation when she got pregnant with Burkes baby; she was an intern she was just sleeping with him and she wasn't married to him. She is in a totally different situation she's married to Owen, she loves him more than anything and she could not bare to hurt him like that!

She thought to herself "what am I doing lying here on Mers couch when my husband is at home and he is hurt because of what I have done!" "I need to get home and talk to him and consider his opinion in this huge life changing decision!" Cristina thought to herself.

"Mer I am leaving!" She screamed up to Mer!

"What do you mean you're leaving I thought Owen kicked you out?"

"He did but I am so stupid I need to talk to him because I didn't even consider what his opinion on the situation was!"

"Ok well good luck with everything!"

"You to Mer with Derek I mean I'm sure he will come around! Thanks for everything I will let you know how it goes tomorrow!"

Cristina called a cab and went straight home to Owen

"Owen are you here? Owen where are you?" She found him lying in bed but not sleeping because he was thinking too much about kicking her out and how bad he felt about doing that.

"Cristina what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about this; I was at Mers lying on her couch thinking to myself how could I not talk to you about this situation we are in and I'm sorry Owen I am so sorry for that!"

Cristina starts crying, Owen can handle a lot but seeing his wife cry was not something that he just left so he went over and put his arm around her and she wrapped her arms around his body and put her head on his shoulder.

"Owen I want to work this out with you because you mean everything to me! I can't breathe without you! I have my career but I realize now there is more to life than being a top surgeon and you are my life!" Cristina trying to stop herself from crying sat down on the bed with Owen sitting beside her.

"Cristina that's all I wanted was to talk about this, and I was just mad because of you not considering me and your decision to abort our baby."

Owen was speaking calmly to her.

"I realize that Owen I realize I need to talk to you about the next step in what we are going to do about this baby! Owen I need to tell you something that happened to me a while ago when I was with Burke" "Ok are you ok to tell me?"

"Yes you need to know what happened and why I am scared to have this baby, When I was an intern I started sleeping with Burke it wasn't a relationship we were just sleeping together and I got pregnant, I did not tell him at the time I was pregnant because I was going to abort the baby, and then he broke up with me which I thought I was handling fine and then one day I was in the OR with him and I passed out, I had an ectopic pregnancy and I lost the baby and a fallopian tube. So after my surgery I put on this act like I was completely fine and obviously Burke found out I was pregnant, but inside I was not fine at all I all of a sudden broke down and could not stop crying, I was sad about losing that baby and I didn't think I would be but I was, so that is why I am scared to have this baby I don't want anything bad to happen to our baby! But I am also scared of being a bad mother I don't want to be like Elis Grey she wasn't a mother to Meredith, I would obviously love our baby but I am scared I would be a bad mother!"

Owen just wants to take Cristina in his arms and hold her

"Cristina you wouldn't be a bad mother you would be an amazing mother! Since I have known you, yo have grown so much we would figure parenting out together as we go along and you're not alone like you were before! And you had an ultrasound today right?"

"Yeah Lucy said I am 6 weeks along and everything looks good."

"See our baby is fine; we just need to keep getting your check-ups and if anything is wrong we have the best doctors at SGH"

Cristina finally felt ok with the idea of having a baby with Owen, him reassuring her that he would be there with her no matter what happens made her feel so much better and they would figure out how to be parents together.

"So Owen I guess you're going to be a daddy, I am cancelling the stupid appointment I made for an abortion and we will have this baby; but you need to promise me something"

"I would promise you anything Cristina Yang"

"You need to promise me we will do this together one step at a time"

"Cristina Yang I absolutely promise you I will be there no matter what like I said when we got married I am not going anywhere!"

Cristina kissed Owen sweetly on the lips and just sat there in his arms for a while.

"So Mrs. Hunt and little Hunt should we go to our bed now?" Cristina smiled up at him and held her stomach

"Yeah lets go to bed I'm exhausted!" Cristina and Owen go to bed feeling so much better about their decision and how they will get through this together


	2. The next morning

Chapter 2

Cristina and Owen woke up the next day feeling so relaxed and so happy to be lying in each other's arms.

"Good morning Mrs. Hunt and baby Hunt!"

"Good morning my sexy husband!"

Owen leaned over and gave Cristina a tender kiss on the lips like he always does every morning, and this time he kissed her stomach to giving the baby some love to. Cristina smiled at him, she was so happy after everything they had gone through, Owens PTSD, Teddy coming in and causing drama between them, then the shooting happened and Cristina going through PTSD, but they have survived it all and now a baby to Cristina seemed like that was going to be the easiest part because she had Owen and she knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"So what do you want to tell everyone at work Cristina?"

"Well I have told Mer obviously first cause she's my person and because I went to her house last night, and I don't know what do you think we should do?"

"Well I think we should announce the news to everyone, they are all going to be very happy for us!"

"I just hope they don't get all soppy on me, you know I can't handle the hugging and the congratulations all day long, Ugh! But I guess for one day I can handle it because I am going to be showing soon anyways!"

Owen thought about Cristina and how cute she is going to look with a baby bump because she is so petite, he was so excited and it kinda turned him on a little!

"Cristina Yang do you know how amazing you're going to look with a baby bump?"

Owen picturing her in his mind.

"Of course I'm gonna look amazing I'm Cristina Yang I look hot in scrubs!"

Cristina laughed and she could tell Owen was picturing her with a baby bump

"And you know sometimes there are benefits to being pregnant like a higher sex drive, people will be nicer to a pregnant woman….."

Owen liked the idea of Cristina having a higher sex drive; he thought they did it already so much but with her being pregnant Cristina was not going to be the only one that was exhausted.

"Hmmm what was that first benefit again?"

Owen gave her a seductive smile

"A higher sex drive" Cristina said very flirty "So you know that on call room at work is going to come in very handy!"

"Well you know our bed could come in very handy right now" Owen said very flirty

"Ohhh really" Cristina said with a sexy smirk on her face

Owen grabbed her and started kissing her passionately just like the time when he threw her up against the wall outside of Joes bar and started kissing her, he had so much passion for her something he has never had for any other woman.

Owen and Cristina made love all morning and lied contently in each other's arms. Cristina was in pure bliss at that moment lying in her husband's muscular arms knowing that he's going to be there for her and be together on this next step in their lives. Cristina was still very nervous about having a baby she didn't want to make mistakes her mother made when she was growing up, but she thought to herself that she would do everything opposite of what her mother did which comforted her and knowing she had Owen with her gave her even more comfort.

The alarm clock goes off.

"Crap I guess we have to get ready to go to work!" Cristina said groaning

"Yeah but at least we are working the same time so at the end of the day we go home together" Owen smiled at her and leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok let's get in the shower I want to wash your sexy curly black hair!"

Cristina laughed at how enthusiastic he was about her hair he loved to wash her hair but she didn't mind him doing it at all actually she thought it was cute.

"Alright I'm coming, let's get naked!" Cristina said with a smile.

After Owen washed Cristina's hair and after they had their coffee and breakfast Owen and Cristina went off to work. Cristina felt a little nervous about telling everyone she was pregnant but she could see how excited Owen was to get to work to tell everyone which made her happy.


	3. Mer and Cristina chat

Chapter 3

Cristina and Owen arrive at the hospital for their 12 hour shifts.

"Crisitna I know you're going to want to talk with Meredith first before we tell everyone so just let me know when you are ready to tell everyone and we will do it together ok?"

"Ok yeah I need to call Mer tell her what's going on, thank you Owen we can do this right?"

Cristina says with a little apprehension

"Of course we can do it as long as we have each other, and your Cristina Yang you never turn down a challenge right?"

Owen says trying to make his wife feel better

"Of course I'm Cristina Yang I don't back down to a challenge!"

Cristina says with a smile on her face

"Ok so page me if you need me I am going to go to my office then I will be in the pit"

"Ok I will go call Mer and be in the resident's locker room, I'm with Bailey today"

Cristina felt good working with Bailey because she knew what Cristina went through before with her first pregnancy with Burke, Bailey was by her side the whole time she never left her alone while in surgery and afterwards Bailey slept in the chair right beside Cristina until she woke up, she wanted to be the one to tell her it was an ectopic pregnancy. Cristina always felt Bailey always watched over them the 5 original interns she had her, Mer, Izzie, George, and Alex over the years they always went to Bailey if something was really wrong Cristina felt comfortable with her and she wasn't comfortable with many people.

Owen gave Cristina a sweet kiss and walked off down to his office. Cristina started walking to the resident's locker room; Mer was in there waiting for her with Zola even though Mer was suspended she still wanted to see Cristina and how she was doing after all she was her person! Mer was also seeing if Derek would be there to so that they could figure things out.

Cristina walked in the residence locker room and was shocked to see Mer there.

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought you were suspended? I was going to call you!"

"I am but I needed to come see you, and was hoping I would see Derek to!"

"He still hasn't called?"

"Nope I don't know what's going on but right now I want to know what's going on with you"

Mer put a blanket on the floor and gave Zola some toys to play with so she would be occupied

"So what happened with you and Owen?"

"Well I went home cause I felt terrible about the decision I was going to make without Owen, so we talked I told him all about what happened with what I went through with Burke and the first baby and the ectopic pregnancy, and I told him I was scared to become a mother because I don't want to be like my mother at all. Owen reassured me he said we would do this one step at a time together and then I just finally felt ok with it, knowing I have Owen and my friends especially you I know I can do this.

Cristina paused for a moment

"So I am going to have this baby!"

Mer has a big smile on her face

"Cristina Yang this is very grown up and very exciting! I am going to hug you now!"

Mer leans over and gives her person a big hug

"I am so happy you and Owen worked it out and you decided to keep the baby! I mean I would have supported you whatever you chose to do but I am so glad you're going forward with this, and besides Zola needs a twisted sister or a future husband!"

Mer laughs and Cristina is smiling

"Thanks for everything Mer, you know I don't always say it but I appreciate you so much you're my person and you always will be! I love you Meredith Grey!"

Cristina has happy tears in her eyes; she loves how supportive Mer always is even when she's having problems of her own.

"I love you to Cristina Yang and yes we are all here to support each other!"

"So anyways enough of the being all mushy what are you going to do about Derek?"

"Well I am just going to keep trying to call him I am hoping I can find him at the hospital today so I am going to stick around for a bit with Zola, oh by the way if and hopefully when I get full custody of Zola you're going to be the godmother!"

"Oh great another kid I have to deal with!"

Cristina laughed but she loved the thought of being Zola's godmother

"Well good luck with everything with Derek and let me know how it goes, but I better get ready. Oh no I just realized I am going to have to deal with McCheery April because of her being chief resident! I should go thank my husband for that!"

Mer and Cristina laughed and kind of cringed at the thought of having to listen to April Kepner but they would get used to it and give her a chance.

"Ok well I am going to go to Derek's office and see if he's there, come on Zola lets go find daddy!"

Mer leaves the locker room and Cristina sits there for a little bit before getting ready she feels a little strange being pregnant knowing there's a baby growing inside her, but she also felt good about it knowing that she has such an amazing support system she knows she will be ok and of course love her baby. Cristina finally gets into her scrubs and heads out to find April and Bailey.


	4. The announcement

Chapter 4

As soon as Cristina walks out of the locker room she hears the voice of April Kepner

"Dr. Yang there you are! Ok so here is my new checklist of what to check for on a patient in the ER just go through it as your checking over your patient just so you don't miss anything ok?"

April says it really cheery which annoys Cristina a little and Cristina thinks to herself oh here we go!

"Ok April I will do your checklist, but I am with Bailey today anyways"

Cristina says a little sarcastically, Cristina was still a little annoyed that April told on her to Teddy and the Chief about the guy with a tree in his lung.

"Ok thanks so much! I know it's going to be a little getting adjusted to me being chief resident but we can work together!"

Cristina was trying so hard to be nice to her she was just a little too cheery for Cristina a lot of the time.

"Ok April as long as you don't get me in trouble with Teddy and the Chief I think we will be fine."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that sorry again!"

April said feeling bad about what she did

"It's ok April it was a while ago. Well I am going to find Bailey!"

Cristina walked off she thought to herself she would try and be ok with April after all she was a good person and she had bigger things to worry about.

Cristina found Dr. Bailey and started to work on a patient with her.

A few hours later Owen was wondering what was happening with Cristina so he texted her and told her to meet him in the on call room.

Owen was lying there relaxing waiting for Cristina, he was thinking about how much his life was going to change in 9 months, it wasn't just going to be him and Cristina anymore they were going to have this little baby to take care of, the thought of this made him so excited and knowing he was sharing that experience with the woman he loved the most made him even more happy and excited.

Cristina came in and broke his train of thought.

"Hey you! Having a good day?"

Owen said to Cristina

"Hey yeah my day is going pretty good I'm a little tired but I am having a good day working with Bailey, it's kind of a relief to not be working with Teddy, no offense I know your friends but I'm always trying to make Teddy happy and she's still mad at me for the Callie situation"

"I know but Teddy is the last thing to think about right now, I just want to make sure you're ok not working yourself too much!"

Cristina thought it was sweet that he was worried about how she was doing

"I'm fine Owen, now move over and let me lay down!"

Cristina said with a smile

Cristina and Owen fell asleep for 2 hours and woke up feeling a little groggy but they knew they should get back to work.

"So do you want to tell everyone together? Maybe get everyone together and announce it?"

"I guess that would be the best thing to do just get it all over with at once and that way we can do it together."

"Ok that sounds like a good plan! How about I page everyone to the resident's locker room to meet there at around 2? Is that ok?"

"That sounds good to me! I will have enough time to prepare myself for all the hugs and the congratulations"

Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you're going to need to prepare for that because I am pretty much the only one who hugs you!"

"Well that's because you're my sexy husband and I love your muscular body against mine!"

Cristina gave Owen a seductive look

"Cristina Yang you are such a tease! We don't have to go back to work right now do we?"

As Owen starts kissing her neck with his hands moving all over her body

"I think we have time for a quickie!"

Cristina wanted to go back to work but she could not resist her husband he was so hot with his ginger hair and his body was so amazing how could she say no? but most of all she loved him so much so if it meant her being a little bit late and Bailey being pissed she didn't care because she was with her husband.

After Owen and Cristina had a quickie in the on call room they got dressed and went out into the hallway to see Bailey standing at the nurses' station looking not so happy.

"Dr. Yang where have you been?"

Cristina gave a little smirk to Owen who smiled back at her

"Oh sorry Dr. Bailey got caught up with something!"

"So Cristina I will text you ok?"

"Ok Owen see you later!"

Cristina and Bailey head down the hallway to their patient's room and Owen goes off to the ER, he was actually pretty bored because there were no traumas coming in so he was doing mostly sutures all day.

Text message

"Hey ok so I texted and paged everyone to meet in the residents locker room at 2 is that still good for you?"

"Yeah 2 is good I'll come to your office first"

Cristina met Owen in his office, she felt very nervous to tell everyone their news but she knew they would all be very happy for them.

"So are you ready to do this? Are you sure you're ok with this whole thing?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little nervous but I am glad we are doing it together! And yes I am totally sure about doing this I love you Owen and you want a baby so bad and I want to do this to I have finally realized I want to do this! I will be a good mother not make mistakes my mom made with me and I have you which makes it so much better!"

Owen leaned down and kissed Cristina's forehead

"Of course you are going to be an amazing mother!"

Cristina smiled at Owen

"So shall we go and tell everyone?"

"Yep let's do it I am prepared for the hugging and the "omg your having a baby"! And all that stuff!"

Owen grabbed Cristina's hand and made their way to the residents locker room

Owen and Cristina walk in and see everyone standing there Bailey, Teddy, Alex, and even the Chief showed up to hear what their announcement was. Everyone was so curious to know as soon as they walked in the room was silent and Owen even started feeling a little nervous about it!

"Hi everyone! So me and Cristina have a little announcement to make and we thought we would all tell you at the same time!"

Owen paused for a moment looking at Cristina to wait and see if she had anything to say

"I just want to say before we announce our news I want to tell everyone nothing is going to change I am still the Cristina Yang you all know ok? Everyone got that? I don't want to be treated differently!"

Cristina said to them and they all agreed

"So me and Cristina are having a baby!"

Owen said with a huge excited smile on his face and Cristina could not help but smile to with seeing how excited Owen was he looked like a kid in a candy store!

Everyone was shocked because they knew how Cristina felt about kids

"I know you are all shocked because I am not exactly the maternal type but I want to do this especially with Owen and I hope you will all support us with this decision to!"

Cristina said to them a little apprehensively

Callie was the first to speak

"Of course Cristina we are all so happy for you! And we are like one big dysfunctional family that will be there for you!"

Everyone's shocked faces were now turning into smiles and going over to Owen and Cristina and hugging them and congratulating them

"So Yang you're going to be a mom! Very cool you can work with me in peds!"

Alex said to Cristina laughing but at the same time being very happy for her, they had become friends over the years and they had gone through a lot together from the beginning

"Thanks Alex, but I think I am gonna stick to cardio you can deal with all the drooling children at least in 9 months I will only have 1 to deal with!"

Cristina said laughing with Alex

The Chief came over to Cristina and Owen

"Congratulations Dr. Hunt and Dr. Yang! I am very happy for both of you!"

"Thank you very much Chief, and thank you for being here for the announcement"

"It's not a problem anything I can do for my staff I will, I do have to go congratulations again!"

The Chief walks out of the room. Soon everyone was clearing out going back to their patients, to Cristina's surprise Teddy was the last one to leave but she wanted to talk to them.

"Congratulations you two I am so happy for you! And Cristina I realize I have been hard on you and I am not doing this because you're pregnant but because you are the best cardio resident I have seen and starting tomorrow I would like to have you back on my service if you want to come back"

"Wow really? Of course I would love to be back on your service and I am sorry to I wasn't exactly the nicest to you either"

"Ok so I will see you tomorrow then! Congrats again"

"Thanks Teddy!"

Teddy hugged Owen and even hugged Cristina she felt happy for them and was glad to have Cristina back on her service she was going crazy without her!

"So we made it through our announcement, are you ok with everything?"

"Yeah I feel really good actually, it's kind of a relief to tell everyone just get it out there. But omg Lexie is already going all girly on me wanting to have a baby shower at Mers house Callie was in on it to! Then they thought me and Mer should have one together!"

Cristina rolled her eyes

"Well that will be fun!"

Owen laughed at the expression on Cristinas face

"Umm have you met me I don't do girly baby showers!"

"I'm sure you will figure out what you are going to do with the baby shower, it's not for awhile and I am sure Meredith won't make you have a girly one!"

"By the way did you talk to Meredith about everything?"

"Yep I told her everything, she's my person and we talk I know you don't love it but she's always been there for me"

"I understand you telling her you two are the twisted sisters you know!"

"Oh it's you who gave us that nickname eh?"

"Yep I'm guilty, I said it to Derek once and I guess it just stuck!"

"Well that's ok because it's totally true we are all dark and twisty!"

Owen sat down with Cristina and put his arm around her

"Well we only have a few hours left I guess we should start charting and then we can go home together"

"Yeah I'm sure Bailey is waiting for me"

"I just want to tell you how proud I am of you Cristina, and I want to thank you just for being you"

Cristina smiled and kissed Owen lightly

A few hours later Owen met Cristina in the locker room

"Hey are you ready to go home? You want to get some dinner somewhere?"

"Yeah I am starving let's get some Chinese on the way home"

Cristina and Owen left the hospital feeling so good they were relieved that everyone knew and were excited about what was going to happen in the next coming months.


	5. Baby names

Chapter 5

About a week later everyone started to get over the fact that Cristina was pregnant and treat her normal again, all the hugging and congratulations was slowly going away which was a bit of a relief to Cristina. She realized that she had not heard from Mer for a while only a couple texts here and there but she was a little worried about what was going on with Meredith and Derek.

"Owen I am going to Mers for a bit I need to see what's going on with her I haven't heard from her in a while, so I'll be back in a bit ok?"

"Ok sounds good I am just going to watch some soccer anyways"

Cristina leaned down and gave him a kiss like she does every time she left the house or every time he left the house it was just routine for them.

Cristina arrives at Mers house; she walks in to her house to find Jackson and Lexie making out on the couch.

"Oh crap! Do you guys not have a room to do that in?"

Jackson and Lexie look up to see who it is

"Oops sorry!"

Lexie said

"It's ok anyways have you guys seen Mer?"

"Yeah she's up in her room with Zola"

"Thanks"

Cristina walks upstairs and she can hear Zola playing with some sort of toy, she walks in seeing Mer sitting on her bed with Zola lying down beside her playing with some noisy light up toy.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to come and see you because I haven't heard from you in a while and I wanted to make sure you were ok"

Cristina sits down at the end of the bed

"So what's going on with Derek and your suspension?"

"Yeah sorry I haven't had a chance to call you Zola keeps me busy, but anyways so that day I was at the hospital to see you I finally found Derek he was in his office he was still really mad at me but I mean he didn't even know I had temporary custody of Zola so we had to talk and figure it out. So I told him that I don't think I am a bad mother I know it had only been a few days but I was already getting the hang of it, and I told him what I did I thought I was right and I still saw it that way but he couldn't hold this grudge against me about it. He was still upset with me about the whole thing he told me he was just mad when he said I would be a bad mother and he didn't mean that and he was way too harsh about that, and he said that the clinical trial is still being investigated. I told him that we were legally married with temporary custody and possibly getting full custody of Zola so we need to work this out. So we sat in his office for about 2 hours talking and working out the situation, finally he forgave me and he moved back home he's at work right now. And I am going back to work starting next week I am on probation for 3 months but it will be good to get back to work, so I will have to put Zola in daycare."

"Well I am glad you guys worked it out I knew he would come around! And seriously if he does it again I might have to go all twisted sister on his ass!"

Cristina and Mer were laughing they both thought about how weird it was for them to be married and having babies because just a few years ago they were the interns who were sleeping with the attending's and now, although Cristina luckily didn't marry Burke they were married with babies, they both thought about how much they have changed over the years. Cristina always thought she was never put anything before her surgical career, but now she's married to Owen who she loves more than anything and they are having a baby, years ago Cristina yang wouldn't even consider the possibility of her becoming a mother and now she is. Meredith always thought she would just be the girl who let McDreamy get away and who drank tequila and screwed boys, but now she married McDreamy and is in the process of adopting a baby with him.

"Wow Cristina how much have we changed? It's crazy to think where we were years ago and now look at us still dark and twisty of course but all grown up!"

"I know it's so weird to think where we are now, but I am loving it! And I will still become a cardio goddess! Oh and I am so glad you're coming back to work because April being chief McCheery is driving me a little crazy!"

"Oh I'm sure she's not that bad!"

Cristina rolled her eyes

"Have you met April Kepner? But I am getting used to her and Owen is loving it because she's so organized!"

"Well as of Monday I will be back so we can both be tortured!"

"Sounds like a good plan to me! Well I guess I better get back home to Owen we are going to try and pick out some names for the baby together, that's gonna go well! I'm glad everything worked out Mer and I will see you on Monday!"

"Ok see you later Cristina thanks for coming by!"

Cristina left Mer's house and was on her way back home. When Cristina got home Owen was sitting on the couch eating a box of cereal with his laptop open.

"Hey you so I've been looking up baby names there are some really weird ones on the internet! So if it's a boy what about Owen jr.? That would be so cute!"

"Umm Owen I don't really want 2 Owens in the house and I'm not going to call a kid Owen Jr. it just sounds funny. Actually I wanted to ask you if we have a boy can we name him after my dad?"

Cristina says a little teary eyed, she missed her dad so much and she wishes he was there for this next huge step in her life so she thought that if they had a boy she could name him after her dad in honour of him

"Cristina of course we can name the baby after your dad that would be such an honour for him, what's your dad's name?"

"His name was Kevin, are you sure that's ok? Because if you were thinking of something else like named after your father or someone then that's fine"

"Cristina I know how much your father meant to you and how much you miss him and if this baby is a boy we will name in Kevin after your father ok?"

Owen comes over as Cristina has tears in her eyes; he wraps his arms around her and hugs her tight

"Thank you Owen, and maybe the middle name can be Owen if you want"

"Now that sounds like an amazing name Kevin Owen Hunt. Well at least we agreed on a boy name how easy was that?"

Cristina feeling good about their boy name choice wiped her tears away and her and Owen sat on the couch

"Ok so now if it's a girl what should we name her?"

"That might be a little harder to decide, hey what about after your mom Cristina?"

Owen had a huge smirk on his face because he knew how Cristina felt towards her mother

"Seriously Owen! Absolutely not ever in a million years!"

Cristina knew he was joking with her but just the thought of naming her baby after her mom made her cringe

"I know I am only joking with you, what about Emma? I've always liked that name"

"Hmmm Emma, Emma is cute I really like it actually, and maybe the middle name we could name after Meredith because she's going to be the godmother of course, so it would be Emma Meredith Hunt, what do you think?"

"I think it's an amazing name and because of how close you and Meredith are I think it's perfect!"

"That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be I thought we were going to be fighting about it"

"Yeah me to, so what do you want to do now?"

"How about we watch a movie I will cook some dinner and by cook I mean order a pizza, and just have a quiet night in, but possibly later there might be some soapy sex if that's ok with you, you know my hormones are going crazy!"

"That sounds like a perfect plan to me Cristina Yang, and do you even need to ask if I'm ok with the soapy sex?"

They laughed, Cristina snuggled into Owen and he kissed her on the head, Cristina would not want to be anywhere else but in her husband's arms with her baby there to it was the perfect evening.


	6. Cristina and Owen are having a

Chapter 6

Cristina was getting used to being pregnant, she was now 4 months along in her pregnancy and she had a very tiny baby bump. Owen loved that she had a little bump showing he thought she looked so cute with her petite frame and this little baby bump.

Cristina and Owen were going in to see Lucy to find out what the gender of the baby was; Cristina needed to know what the gender was because she did not want any surprises on the day of the birth.

"Alright are you ready to go up and see Lucy for your ultrasound?"

"Yeah let's go see if we are having a Kevin or an Emma!"

Cristina and Owen got in the elevator and went up to the gynaecology floor, they were both feeling a little nervous and excited about finding out the gender of their baby.

Cristina and Owen go in and see Lucy all set up and ready for Cristina

"Ok so everything is looking really good and normal!"

Cristina and Owen were happy to hear because of what she went through with Burke's baby

"So you guys want to know the sex of the baby right?"

"Yeah we want to know, I don't need any surprises on that day!"

"Ok well you're having a…."

"BOY!"

Cristina and Owen smile and they are both so excited, Cristina looked at Owen he looked like he just opened a huge Christmas present, she knows Owen is going to be the most amazing father.

Owen leans down and gives Cristina a kiss she looks up and he has tears in his eyes she has never seen him this happy besides their wedding day

"Owen are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just so happy everything looks good and we are having a little Kevin Owen Hunt!"

"I'm so excited to! I hope the baby has your ginger hair now that would be very cute!"

"Ok so you're all done here and I will see you in a couple of weeks for your next check up! Congrats on having a boy you guys!"

"Thank you Lucy yeah see you then!"

As they walked down the hallway Owen put his arm around Cristina and she put her head on his shoulder, they got into the elevator to head back down to the surgical floor.

"Cristina I am so happy right now, I never thought I could ever be this happy. After all we have gone through in the past I am so glad we are at this point in our lives and our marriage, I love you so much Cristina Yang"

Cristina could not help but tear up a little thinking about what Owen said what happened in the past it had not been easy for them but they got through it and it made them even stronger. She walked over to him gave him a huge hug and kissed him, she loved him so much.

"I love you so much to Owen"

Cristina smiled

As they get off the elevator they see Derek, Meredith, Callie, and Mark all standing at the nurses' station talking.

Mer sees them first

"Hey guys! Sooo how did everything go? What are you guys having?"

"Well Mer Zola is going to have a future husband, we are having a boy! And everything looks very good"

"ohhhh that's so great! I am so excited for you to, and yes Zolas future husband!"

Mer was so happy and excited for them

"Hey what about Sophia, he could be her future husband you never know!"

Callie said jokingly

"Well I guess our little Kevin will have his choice of amazing girls to pick from"

Owen said accidently telling everyone the name

"Kevin? Is that the name you decided on? That's so cute!"

Mer said

"Yeah we are naming him after my dad and we are using Owen as a middle name"

"Oh that's so perfect! I am so happy for you two!"

Mer hugged them but she had to go off to surgery

"Congrats you two I gotta run and do a facelift!"

Mark said as he walked off down the hallway to the OR

"So now we can start to plan your baby shower! Ok we can have a scrapbook station, oh and the game where you can't say the word baby, and….."

"Callie stop right there you know I am not going to have a baby shower like that I am so not into that I don't even know if I want one"

Callie was a little taken back

"But Cristina you have to have a shower you get so much stuff from everyone and they are so cute!"

"Well we will talk about it later I have to go I am with Teddy today, so I will see you later Owen"

Cristina gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked down the hallway with Callie following still trying to convince Cristina into a cute baby shower. Owen and Derek were the only ones left standing there.

"Actually Derek I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Yeah sure want to grab a coffee?"

"Yeah sounds great!"

Owen and Derek walked down to the cafeteria

"So I wanted to ask you if you would be the godfather of the baby"

Owen and Derek had become really close over time, Owen and Cristina were always at their house so while Mer and Cristina were having their twisted sister talks Derek and Owen always sat in the kitchen having a beer.

"I would be honoured to be the godfather of your baby! Is Cristina ok with that? I know she's not very fond of me"

"She suggested you actually and I thought it was a good idea"

"Really? Wow that's different for Cristina I didn't think she liked me very much"

"She may not show it very much but she does, she always talks about how good you are for Meredith, don't tell her I told you that"

At first Cristina was not a huge fan of Derek especially after he chose Addison over Mer and left Mer heartbroken with Cristina to pick up the pieces, but over the years Cristina knew that they were good for each other and how much he changed Meredith for the better, so she grew to liking him but she would never let him know that.

"Well then Owen I will absolutely be the godfather of your baby, it's an honour!"

Owen and Derek sat and talked for a bit and then they both went back to work. Owen was having a busy day with a lot of traumas and Derek had to do a craniotomy.

Cristina sat in the residents locker room exhausted; she didn't want to admit it to anyone but this pregnancy was making her pretty tired. She was done her shift and just waiting for Owen, she walked out into the hallway and made her way to the entrance. As she saw Owen walking down the stairs to meet her she thought to herself how lucky she was to have a man like him, a man who didn't want to change a thing about her unlike her past relationship with Burke, Owen loved her for who she was and she was so excited to be taking this next step in their life together.

"Ready to go my pretty lady?"

Owen came over to her and put his arm around her

"Yep I'm ready to go home I'm exhausted! Should we stop and get some dinner?"

"No I am going to cook for you tonight something special because it's a special day for us"

Cristina loved it when Owen cooked because he was actually really good at it, she was a terrible cook she tried to make them a romantic dinner once but she burnt the spaghetti.

"Oh that's so sweet of you thank you, Owen thank you for everything, thank you for being with me today at our appointment, and thank you for just not wanting to change me"

Cristina was a little more sentimental these days a mixture of hormones but she was always more emotional with Owen.

"Now why would I want to change anything about you, you are amazing and I love you so much"

"I Love you to"

Before they got into Owens truck he stopped her and gave her a passionate kiss. Then he helped her into the truck and they drove home.


	7. The day after

Chapter 7

(Continuation from chapter 6)

Cristina and Owen arrive home they go up to their apartment Cristina goes into the bedroom and quickly changes.

"Owen do you need any help with dinner? I don't know how much help I will be but if you need it I can try"

"No its ok you go relax on the couch and watch some TV"

"You are way too good to me Owen Hunt"

Owen laughed; Cristina went and relaxed on the couch watching some surgical channel.

Owen was making Cristina her favourite dinner a big steak dinner with fancy mashed potatoes and some veggies. Owen was always amazed with how much Cristina ate even when she wasn't pregnant, and yet she was so tiny he thought it was so cute. He set up the dining room table lit some candles and while he was on a break at work he ran out and bought her a bouquet of blue roses, he put them in a vase trying to not let her notice, but she was too into the surgery she was watching, he put them in the middle of the table. About half an hour later dinner was ready Owen had it all set out on the table.

"Ok Cristina dinner is ready"

"Ok I'm coming"

Cristina not able to peel her eyes away from the TV it finally went to a commercial and she turned it off. She turned around to see what Owen had done for her, with the roses and the candles and everything all set out and him standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Owen when did you get those roses? They are beautiful! I love them!"

"I got them on a break at work today there's a flower shop right down the street from the hospital, I wanted tonight to be a special dinner because I knew we were finding out what we were having today and blue roses were perfect I thought"

Cristina walked over to him wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss

"Thank you so much Owen I love everything and I love you more than you know"

"Your very welcome it's the least I can do for you, your carrying my child I want you to be relaxed and not worry about things, so shall we eat?"

"Yes please! Everything looks so good I am so hungry! And you made my favourite steak!"

They both sat down and started eating their dinner

"So we both have tomorrow off right?"

Cristina asked Owen

"Yeah what did you want to do? Just relax, go for a walk, spend all day in bed?"

Owen gave her a flirtatious look

Cristina laughed

"Actually I was thinking maybe we should go look at baby stuff, we need to turn the spare room into a baby room soon and we both rarely have days off together so I just thought we could do some baby shopping!" 

Owen was a little shocked Cristina was asking to go baby shopping he thought he would have to drag her into babies 'r' us

"Yeah that's a great idea! And maybe we can go pick out paint and then get the room painted"

"Yeah well I figured we might as well get it done now while I'm not a big fat cow so I can help you out with it, and so that it's done and we don't have to worry about it"

"Yeah ok we will get up and do some shopping, maybe while we are at it we should register for when you have your baby shower"

"Owen I don't even know if I want a baby shower, the only baby shower I will have is at Joes!"

Cristina laughed a little but she actually thought that might not be a bad idea have it during the day so there could really be no cute stuff in a bar and Joe probably wouldn't mind either

"You want a baby shower at a bar?"

"Yeah it would be different and you guys can drink because you're coming if I have to sit through it so do you! I will run it by Joe!"

"Cristina I don't know if that's a great idea I mean a bar for a baby shower is a little strange"

"Well I don't know where else to have it because if I go to Mer's house it's going to be all cute stuff and I will have to play dumb games, I just want it to be like a get together like we would go to Joes for birthdays and stuff"

"Ok well it's your shower run it by Joe and see what he says about it!"

Cristina and Owen enjoyed their dinner, and then Owen cleaned up and went to take a shower. Cristina got a little hot and bothered knowing that her husband was in the shower naked so she decided to join and had a little soapy sex then they went to bed feeling very relaxed.

The next day Cristina woke up at around 9:00 she reached over to cuddle up to Owen but he wasn't there. She got up and she found him doing some measurements in their spare room.

"Hey what time did you get up at?"

"Good morning, I got up at about 7:30, took down a lot of measurements for the babies room we will need a crib, a change table, we can put in a shelf here for books and stuff, I just thought we should know the proper measurements before we went out shopping"

Cristina had a little smirk on her face she thought it was so cute how excited Owen was to be putting the babies room together.

"You are so excited aren't you?"

"Of course I am excited I can't wait to get the crib and all the baby stuff in here"

"Not just about the room but this baby you are so excited and you're going to be the most amazing father! I love you so much Owen"

Cristina walked over wrapper her arms around Owens waist and kissed him

"Well I get to be a parent with the most amazing woman in the world, you and this baby mean so much to me Cristina you don't even know"

"Well I can't wait to do this with you to; I guess there is more to life than surgery who knew me Cristina Yang would ever think like that"

Owen laughed a little

"I knew you had it in you from the moment I met you, when we had our first kiss in that ER room I knew you were the woman for me and that we could do anything together"

"Oh you mean when you grabbed me and kissed me against my will and all you said was So?"

Cristina laughed she remembered that moment so well, the first time she saw Owen her reaction to him was HOT. Then she got impaled with an icicle and he pulled it out literally and figuratively she knew from that kiss that they had something, there was so much chemistry and passion between them. Then when he left for a while she was a little heart broken, but then while Mer and Mcdreamy were being all gooey at Joes bar one night she said to Joe that there were no real men left in the world and then she saw Owen again and her heart stopped she knew there would be something special between them.

"Against your will? Yeah right you would have torn off my clothes right there but you didn't know me well enough yet, which I respected even though I wanted you so bad!"

"Well you've got me now and you're stuck with me!"

"Cristina Yang I will be stuck to you for the next 40 years and beyond"

Owen kissed her with the passion he's always had for her

"Ok well I am going to get into the shower!"

"Well I haven't showered either so you want a repeat from last night?"

Owen and Cristina tore each other's clothes off and headed straight to the showers for some more soapy sex

To be continued….


	8. Some baby shopping

Chapter 8

(Continuation from chapter 7)

Owen and Cristina got dressed, Owen wearing a casual polo shirt with a pair of jeans that Cristina loved him to wear because it accentuated his backside, and Cristina wore a tight fitting grey t-shirt over her little bump with a dark purple scarf and a pair of jeans that barely did up over her bump.

"Do you maybe want to go shopping for some maternity clothes at all?"

"No not yet I am only at 4 months, I can still fit into these jeans perfectly"

"Ok well if you want to we can"

Cristina gave Owen a little bit of a dirty look, she knew she was going to have to get maternity pants soon but she didn't want to admit it, it was a little bit hard for her because she had always been so small her whole life and now she felt like she was going to be a huge in a few months.

"Alright ready to go?"

Cristina said to Owen, as he looked at her he thought she looked so amazing she was glowing and she had the tiniest little bump.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You just look so amazing, you're glowing and your baby bump is so tiny and cute"

"Well you won't be thinking I'm cute when I am about 8 or 9 months pregnant, I'm going to look like a huge whale and you're not going to think I am sexy at all and you will never want to have sex with me and I can't help myself because you are so hot but you're going to reject me because I will be so huge!"

To Owens surprise Cristina was crying it was her hormones she couldn't control them all the time but Owen knew how to deal with it, he walked over to her and wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her on the head

"Cristina Yang don't even talk like that I would love you no matter what size you are, and your pregnant body is so beautiful you're not going to be huge you're going to be a beautiful pregnant woman who I love very much, and to tell you the truth the baby bump and your curves turn me on!"

Cristina wiped away tears from her face

"Really? You like the bump and the curves?"

"Of course I do! You look amazing like you always do!"

Cristina felt much better Owen always knew what to say to her and she knew her hormones were going crazy and would cry at the drop of a hat but Owen always knew what to do

"Thank you Owen, I'm sorry I know my hormones are crazy right now but I am glad I have you there because you always know what to say to me to make me feel better!"

Cristina gave him a kiss

"Alright Mrs. Hunt and baby Hunt shall we do some baby shopping?"

"Yep let's get going I'm ready and prepared to do this!"

Owen and Cristina walked down to their truck got in and Owen drove to the most popular baby store Babies 'r' Us, they had everything you ever needed for a baby. As they arrived at the store Cristina saw the giant letters in blue and pink and she was a little nervous going in because she knew absolutely nothing about what to get.

"Alright ready to go in?"

"Yep let's do it, we might need to ask someone for some help though"

"Oh its ok Cristina, I went online and looked up everything we need!"

"You did? I should have done that I never even thought of it, I'm sorry Owen!"

"Its ok all you need to worry about is keeping you and our baby healthy and let me worry about the rest ok?"

"Ok that sounds like a good deal to me"

They got out of the truck; Owen put his arm around Cristina's waist and walked into the gigantic baby store. As they both walked in they were blown away at all of the baby stuff cribs, changing tables, strollers, clothes, bottles, toys everything was right there.

"Ok so I was thinking we should start with the big stuff like the crib and changing table they come in sets so let's go see which ones we like"

"Ok lead the way you know more about this stuff than me!"

A cheery sales girl came over a greeted them

"Well good morning, welcome to babies 'r' us can I help you 2 with anything?"

"Umm no I think we are fine but we will let you know if we need help thank you very much"

Owen said to the sales girl, her name was Kayla and she was very nice but very bright and shiny. Kayla noticed the tiny baby bump Cristina had

"Oh my goodness look at you, you are glowing and you have the tiniest bump! How far along are you?"

Cristina was trying to be very nice to her because she knew she was there to help but she didn't do well with people who were so cheery all the time

"I'm 4 months along…. Owen shall we go look at the cribs now?"

"Oh well that's just amazing! Congratulations to both of you, remember if you need anything just give me a ring!"

"Ok will do thank you!"

Cristina could not get away from her fast enough. They started off at the crib section, they both really liked one set it had a crib a changing table and a storage unit it was a very dark mahogany colour and it was very modern looking, they both thought it would fit perfectly with their modern firehouse

"So are we going to get this set then Owen?"

"Yeah do you like that one?"

"Yeah I think it would fit in with our house perfectly and it converts to a bed which is awesome for when the baby gets older"

Owen loved how much Cristina was actually into this, he never ever thought she would want to come shopping for baby stuff. They purchased that set they did get a few extra little things like a few toys and some cute little outfits Owen could not stop himself from buying. After they were done at the baby store they head over to the hardware store to get some paint.

"Ok Cristina what colour were you thinking? Blue?"

"I was thinking maybe actually a green like a light green make it more baby friendly but I think green would fit in better"

They purchased the paint and all the supplies and they were getting so tired so they went home and relaxed a little and waited for the delivery of their baby set. Cristina slopped down onto the couch with Owen right beside her.

"All that shopping has made me so tired, I'm not used to shopping like that, well except for that one time when I took Callie to the mall and bought everything, but this is different this is stuff I don't even really know about"

"You were amazing today and you looked like you were having fun to, you're going to be such an amazing mom Cristina! I can't wait to see you with our baby"

"You know I actually was having a good time it was fun something different, very different for me but yeah I did like it surprisingly. And I am feeling more comfortable with the whole baby thing, it's not like before I was so scared and alone and didn't know who to turn to but now I have you and I know you're going to be there for me no matter what"

"Like I told you Cristina Yang I am not going anywhere"

Cristina smiled at him and cuddled into him, she was so tired that she fell asleep in his arms and he just sat there watching her for a bit and then he fell asleep to.


	9. Not your typical baby shower

Chapter 9

Cristina was now 6 months along in her pregnancy, the babies room was pretty much set up just a few more things they needed to complete it but Cristina was hoping to get those at her baby shower. Cristina was not having a typical baby shower at all, she convinced Joe to let her have it at his bar, but it was during a Sunday afternoon when the bar wasn't open yet so he thought it was fine and it was the perfect place for Cristina to have a baby shower she didn't want any cutesy stuff at all, she let Meredith plan it because Mer knew not to do any of that stuff. All the guys were coming to Cristina wanted it to be more like a get together and not a baby shower.

"Ok everyone so Cristina will be here any minute I just wanted to say thank you for coming to the baby gathering, it's not a shower Cristina wants it to be fun, no baby games just like a get together with friends ok? Does everyone understand? She does not want any cutesy baby games or anything"

Meredith said to the guests before Cristina arrived. A lot of people showed up Callie, Arizona, Lexie, April, Teddy, Bailey, Mark, Derek, Jackson, The Chief, and even Alex came.

Cristina and Owen walk in and see everyone and are a little shocked at the amount of people there for them, they are very happy to see everyone though and Cristina was very relieved that there was no cutesy baby stuff just a couple of balloons, some streamers, and a congratulations sign.

"Hey you two! Happy non-baby shower get together!"

Mer laughed and walked over to hug Cristina and Owen

"Mer this is perfect exactly what I wanted, thank you for doing this for me it means a lot!"

"Cristina you're my person of course I was going to do this for you I don't mind at all!"

Owen grabbed a beer at the bar and sees all the guys standing around he goes over and joins them they were talking about soccer one of Owens favourite topics of conversation. Cristina was with all the girls drinking some ginger ale and she was completely happy, she watched Owen and how happy he looked, she was thinking about how unhappy he was just a couple of years ago after he came back from Iraq and was suffering from PTSD and how she helped him through it, she never gave up on him because she knew he was the right guy for her.

"So how is the baby's room coming along? Have you got it painted yet?"

Lexie asked Cristina

"Yeah it's all done we've got everything just a couple more things and then we are all set!"

"You're already finished the room? Seriously?"

"Lexiepedia I am Cristina Yang I am organized and need things done I don't need to do any last minute stuff I need to be prepared!"

"Yeah that's very true Cristina Yang always the organized one!"

Teddy said, she knew how much Cristina was organized because with Teddy's cardio patients she always had their charts in order of priority; when Teddy worked with Jackson for a little bit it drove her crazy that he put the charts in alphabetical order she preferred Cristina's way, actually she pretty much preferred Cristina as her resident because of how much she knew about cardio

As the girls were laughing and having some fun Derek walked over to Meredith

"Mer do you want to give Cristina that special gift you made for her?"

"Yeah now's a good time I will go and get it"

Meredith wanted to give Cristina something special she knew Cristina wasn't the sappy type but her and Mer had been through so much together she felt she needed to do something for her at such an amazing time in Cristinas and her life. She made Cristina a collage of pictures; she had pictures of Mer and Cristina when they started out as interns, the 5 interns that started together Izzie, George, Meredith, Cristina, and Alex, a picture of Cristina and Owen on their wedding day, a picture of Mer and Derek, and then a picture of Mer, Der and Zola, a picture Mer took of Cristina with Zola her god daughter when she didn't know about it, pictures of Callie, Arizona, Mark and Cristina's other god daughter Sophia, a picture of Bailey and her son, a picture of Lexie, Jackson, April, and Alex, and all the rest of the SGMW family the chief, and Teddy and her husband Henry. There was a single picture of Cristina and a single picture of Owen and Mer left a blank spot for them to put a picture in when little Kevin arrived.

"Ok Cristina and Owen come and sit over here I want to give you something I made especially for you! Here open it!"

Mer handed it to Cristina and opened it immediately, Cristina was blown away she saw all the amazing picture of her family, no matter how much crap they went through together Cristina had always considered the people she worked with her family because that was the closest thing she had, she considered Meredith her sister, she looked up to Bailey and the chief as a mother and father figure; she absolutely loved what Mer had put together, she saw hers and Owens wedding picture and she started to tear up, she then saw the blank spot she had left right underneath the pictures of Cristina and Owen and Cristina could not help but cry, she loved this so much it was her family.

"Meredith….This is amazing, thank you so much I love it!"

Cristina said crying, and Mer started tearing up to

"Your very welcome, we might be a bit of a dysfunctional family but at SGMW we are a family no matter what and we can't wait to welcome little Kevin into it"

Owen was looking at the collage in amazement he loved seeing pictures of his wife when she was just starting out as an intern and then seeing their wedding pictures and that little blank spot for Kevin, he loved the collage it was a perfect gift from Meredith

"Meredith thank you so much for this it means a lot to both of us"

"You're very welcome Owen"

Meredith went over and hugged them both

"Ok enough sappy stuff let's get you guy's to open some gifts!"

Cristina wiped her tears away and started opening everyone's gifts. They got everything that they needed and more! They got tons of cute little clothes, The Chief gave them a very cute gift he ordered scrubs in baby size and they were dark blue like Owens attending scrubs. Cristina and Owen were overwhelmed with everyone and their amazing gifts.

"Well everyone this has been the most amazing non baby shower we have ever been to, I want to thank you all so much for all these amazing gifts you have given us, little Kevin is going to be a very spoiled little man!"

Owen laughed and was hugging everyone

"Yeah thank you so much everyone for everything we very much appreciate it and I appreciate all of you coming here for this"

Cristina could feel herself tearing up a little bit again, she blamed it on the hormones but she knew she was so happy and so appreciative of all of these amazing people she worked with she could not see herself ever living without them

"Ok so anyways let's have some fun and dance it out! You all get drunk and have a drink for me!"

Cristina said she loved to dance, her and Mer would always dance away their problems, but this time they were just dancing for fun. Everyone was having an amazing time doing some dancing, a little drinking, and having some pizza and wings; Cristina thought to herself it was the most perfect non baby shower ever.


	10. Cristina on bed rest

Chapter 10

Cristina was having a good day at work, she was working with Teddy on a complicated cardio case, and she got to see her hot husband a lot because they were working the same shift. Cristina was now 7 months pregnant she was getting used to feeling huge, she got tired a lot easier but that didn't stop her from doing 12 hour surgeries even at Owens disapproval, he thought she should take it a little easier on the surgeries he didn't like the thought of his pregnant wife standing there for 12 hours without a break.

Text

Owen

"Where are you?"

Cristina

"Waiting for you in the cafeteria seriously hurry up I'm starving!"

Owen

"Ok be there in a minute!"

"There you are my gorgeous glowing wife"

Owen leant down and kissed Cristina forehead as she groaned a little

"Believe me I am not gorgeous, I'm fat and bloated!"

"Cristina you are not fat and bloated! You're beautiful and pregnant!"

Cristina loved the fact that Owen still saw her as his hot desirable wife even when she was 7 months pregnant

"So any good trauma cases today?"

"There's been a few, some stupid teenage kids were doing stunts so they could put it on the internet and one kid has broken almost every bone in his body, they are so stupid I am going to be teaching Kevin not to do things like that!"

Cristina smiled, Owen always told her about all the things he was going to teach Kevin to do and not to do she thought it was cute

"Well that's good because no kid of mine is going to be doing dumb things like that, I am going to teach him to be hard core in school and stuff just like I was then he can become a cardio or trauma god"

Owen laughed

"Ouch, oh that hurt!"

"Cristina are you ok?"

"Yeah I've just been getting these pains in my stomach today, I think Kevin is kicking me well I guess he's going to be a good soccer player like his daddy!"

"Cristina how long have you been having these pains?"

"Just for a few hours it was after that surgery I did with Teddy"

"We need to go up and see Lucy right now!"

Owen was worried he didn't want Cristina going into labour and he knew about the problems she had before so he didn't want to take any chances

"Owen I'm fine really I don't need to see Lucy!"

"Cristina Yang we are going and I don't care what you say, we need to find out what's going on!"

"Ok Mr. Bossy! Let's go then, just to satisfy you, it's probably something I ate!"

Owen paged Lucy and she was going to meet them upstairs

"Hey guys, ok Cristina what's going on?"

"Owen is totally overreacting I'm fine I'm just getting a few shooting pains in my stomach"

"Ok well let's just check everything out just to be sure"

Lucy hooked Cristina up to some monitors and did an ultrasound

"The baby looks fine everything looks normal, but Cristina you're having some Braxton Hicks contractions"

"What! I am?"

"Yeah I am going to need to put you on bed rest for a couple of weeks just to be sure everything is ok, I recommend you go home today and rest for a couple of weeks"

"You can't be serious? Me on bed rest! I will go crazy! I'm on Teddy's service I can't go on bed rest!"

"Cristina you need to listen to Lucy she knows what she's talking about and it's only a couple of weeks, think of the baby!"

"That's not fair don't do that to me! Make me feel guilty!"

"Cristina you have been doing a lot of 12 hour surgeries lately, maybe after you come back from your bed rest you should be on Bailey's service she does smaller and shorter surgeries!"

"Cristina I think it would be the best thing, come back in a week and I will see if you can go back to work ok? So just give it a week of bed rest, you don't want to go into labour at 7 months along"

"Fine."

Cristina was a little frustrated; she would do anything for the baby but she was going to go crazy all week doing nothing. Cristina went and talked to Teddy and Teddy was totally fine with it, she then went and talked to the Chief and told him she needed probably a week off the Chief was also ok with it and told her that the baby comes first. Since Owen and Cristina only had a few more hours left on their shift she went and slept in the on call room until Owen was ready to go home.

"Cristina wake up, I'm done now we can go home ok"

Cristina groaned

"hmmm ok I'm up, let's get going, but we need to stop at the store before we go home I am going to need to stock up on magazines and DVD's so I'm not bored out of my mind"

Owen laughed a little he thought this was going to be an interesting week. Cristina stocked up on surgical magazines, and a couple people magazines just to catch up on some gossip, she also asked Mer if she could borrow her mother's surgical DVD's so they stopped at Mer's house and picked them up. Then they got some Chinese food for dinner and head home.

Owen helped his very pregnant wife out of their truck and they walked up to their apartment.

"Cristina go lay down in bed and I will bring dinner to you in there and all of your magazines ok?"

"Ok I'm exhausted anyways"

Cristina gets changed into some comfortable clothes and goes and lye's down in their bed. Owen got their dinner put together and he brought it in along with her magazines on a tray.

"You are too good to me you know that Owen?"

"I would do anything for you and my son that's growing in your beautiful belly"

Owen curled up next to Cristina she automatically put her head on his shoulder

"Owen what am I going to do all week? I am going to get so bored and I can't even go in and visit the hospital"

"Well I have a bit of a surprise for you, after you went and talked to the chief I went on my last break to talk to him to see if I could get a couple days off and he gave me a 4 day weekend so I can be home with you!"

"Really? You're going to stay home with me? That's so sweet Owen are you sure you can stay away from the hospital that long though?"

"Cristina as long as I am home with you I couldn't think of a better place to be, if you had to stay home for a year I would stay home with you, you and little Kevin are my family you will always come first"

Cristina smiled at him and curled into him even more, she was so happy to finally have a family of her own even though she was reluctant and scared at first she knew she was doing the right thing with a man she loves more than anything in the world, and she was so excited about the thought of a little man coming into her life in a couple of months

"You know the only thing that's bad about having you here is we can't have hot soapy sex because that's supposed to make the contractions worse, and you're like all hot with your sexy muscular body and your hot ginger hair, it's going to be such a tease for me!"

"Well once you're past those contractions we will for sure make up for it don't worry about that at all! Just think when your 9 months pregnant we can have all the soapy sex you want because that will make the baby come!"

"I know well I'm sure we can find some other stuff to do like hot making out is good to!"

Cristina laughed and started kissing him. They had a very hot make out session then they finally decided to come up for some air.

"Ok well I am going to go heat up our dinner since its cold you relax there Mrs. Hunt"

"Ok Mr. Hunt I think I can do that"

Cristina smiled at him and watched him walk away, she could actually get used to this bed rest thing, having Owen wait on her, have some hot make out sessions, and have a lot of surgical magazines to read she was all set. A few hours later they had both fallen asleep cuddled up to each other with their empty Chinese food cartons and tons of surgical magazines spread around them, they were both so content and so happy.


	11. A weekend to remember

Chapter 11

It was almost the end of Cristiana's bed rest, well she hoped it was anyways, she had been relaxing and not doing much just reading a lot of the magazines she had bought, watching Mer's moms DVD's, and occasionally had a hot make out session with her sexy husband who had the weekend off with her. It was Friday and Cristina was going in on Monday to see Lucy to hopefully go back to work, so she had all weekend to spend with Owen.

"So what do you want to do today? Can we please do something I am going crazy laying here and your probably hating doing everything for me! I am going a little stir crazy here let's go out just for a few hours I promise!"

"First of all I do not hate it at all, I would do anything for you, but I don't know if it's a good idea Cristina for you to be leaving the house"

"Oh come on just for a little bit it's Friday night and we are both off that's so rare let's just go do something it's not going to hurt the baby the contractions have gone away I have felt no pain for the past 5 days"

"Ok I guess so but not for very long and it's going to be something that's easy on you, actually I have the perfect idea get some comfy warm clothes on I am going to go and pack some stuff for us ok?"

"But what are we doing?"

"It's a surprise! Just get ready"

So Cristina put on a pair of jeans and her red Stamford sweater, and a white scarf. Owen packed some dinner for them he had the perfect place for them to go where Cristina could get out of the house but still relax.

"Ok ready to go?"

"Yep I'm on my way do you want me to bring anything else?"

"Just your beautiful pregnant self"

Owen smiled, he loved Cristina's baby body curves he thought it was pretty hot and it was hard to resist her especially now when she couldn't have sex because of her Braxton hicks contractions. As Cristina waddled out of the bedroom Owen walked over to her and put his arm around her waist.

"You're going to like where we are going I promise"

They walked out of their apartment down to Owens truck; he helped Cristina in and shut the door. He wanted to surprise her it was somewhere they were supposed to go a long time ago when they first started dating but never actually made it. They got to the place where Owen was taking them.

"Owen where are we?"

"This is where we were supposed to have our first date, but I showed up to your apartment late and drunk as you called it. This is the West point lighthouse, we are going to watch the Northern Lights together, and it's actually a clear night to one of five that Seattle gets all year. I thought this would be perfect since you are supposed to be relaxing, we can lay here for a while and I packed us some dinner so we can relax, eat, and watch the Northern Lights it will be like our first date we never had"

Cristina thought it was so sweet and so cute that Owen thought about this, she never thought a man could be so thoughtful. Burke was never like that with her, he would never do anything thoughtful for her or surprise her like that; the biggest surprise she got from Burke was him leaving her at the altar!

"Owen this is…..amazing, I can't believe you thought about this!"

"Well I wanted to make up our first date because back then I was going through a lot with the PTSD as you know because you were the one that was there for me, and I ruined out first date so I thought this would be the perfect chance to make it up to you"

Cristina was tearing up a little bit; she remembered what was supposed to be their first date, that's when Owen's PTSD started to show to Cristina but she stood by him because even then she knew she could not let him go that easily, and now they were married with a baby on the way she thought of how far they had come and how happy they are now.

"Cristina I didn't mean to make you cry, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just never thought I could be this happy or in love with a man, I've never felt like this before and I am so happy you're my husband and that we are starting a family together. We have been through a lot and to be at this point in our relationship, I am just so happy we made it here we deserve some happiness I think"

Cristina was crying at this point she was just so happy. Owen went over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Cristina Yang I love you so much and I can't wait for this next step in our life"

Owen put his hand on her pregnant stomach

"I love you to Owen"

They just stood there for a while, so content in each other's arms they didn't want to move; Owen felt the baby kick.

"Did you feel that? Wow that was a hard kick I think he just moved my organs around!"

"Yeah I did wow that's amazing! That must feel so weird!"

"It does! You want to trade bodies? I swear this little guy is going to be a badass just like his daddy!"

"And he's going to be all hard core like his mum! We are going to raise an amazing little man!"

Cristina and Owen laughed a little bit, that little guy inside her was just letting them know that he was there to. They finally sat down on the blanket and ate some dinner Owen had brought he made a salad for them, a few sandwiches, and some fruit and chocolate for desert. After they ate they both curled up to each other and watched the Northern Lights.

"Wow that's so beautiful, I never even knew about this place, this is the best first date I have ever been on!"

Cristina laughed and looked up at Owen and kissed him deeply. They made out for a while Cristina loved the feeling of Owens beard on her face she thought it was so sexy, she loved the scruff; Cristina wished that she could go home and do more than just make out with her hot husband but with her Braxton hicks she couldn't chance it.

"Well Mrs. Hunt should we be heading home?"

"Yeah I guess so, I just love lying here with you not worrying about anything especially work, who knew me Cristina Yang would ever not worry about work? I guess I have more important things to think about now like my amazing husband, and the little man growing inside my stomach"

"You are an amazing woman Cristina Yang I love you so much!"

"I love you to Owen"

Owen leant down and kissed her passionately just like the first time they met. After the kiss Owen helped his very pregnant wife up and helped her into the truck, they drove home in total bliss just enjoying each other. They got home and went to bed. When Monday came Cristina went to see Lucy who said she could return to work on light duty she wasn't allowed to do really long surgeries, but she actually didn't mind she liked the thought of having a bit of a break; Cristina would be on Bailey's service until she went on maternity leave. All Cristina could think about was that amazing first date and that time they spent together over the weekend, it wasn't very much but they both enjoyed every minute of it together.


	12. Cristina feeling huge

Chapter 12

Cristina was now 8 months pregnant, she felt huge and so exhausted and really wanted to meet the little man that was growing inside of her. Owen was getting so anxious he had a countdown going he could not wait to see his little baby.

Cristina had been on Bailey's service for the past month and she was doing shorter shifts, she missed cardio but liked having a bit of a break from it to work with Bailey; she always looked up to Bailey. When she was pregnant the first time with Burkes baby Cristina and Bailey had to go and get an organ at another hospital and they had a conversation about babies and when the right time was to have one, and Cristina finally found the right time in her life and it was now with Owen.

"Hey there now my lovely wife! How are you feeling today? Do you need anything?"

Cristina loved how he was always so worried about her and always asked her what she needed; he would do anything for her

"Hey you! I've missed you today! I'm fine just feeling like a big whale and a little tired but I'm good! Do you want to go and get some lunch together?"

"You are not a huge whale you are my beautiful and pregnant wife! Yeah I've got some time let's get some lunch for you and Kevin"

Cristina waddled down the hallway as Owen walked beside her with his arm around her waist, he felt a little bad for her because she was so tiny and her baby bump was huge he wished he could relieve her in some way of it but he did all he could for her he took care of her and made sure she wasn't too stressed out and made sure she was always rested

Cristina sat down while Owen went and grabbed them some sandwiches from the cafeteria

"Here you go lunch for my 2 favourite people"

"Thank you very much we both appreciate it!"

Cristina smiled and they both ate their lunch. Cristina noticed The Chief coming over to them.

"Hi Dr. Yang, Dr. Hunt! How are the parents to be doing today?"

"Oh very good Chief just a little bit tired but I am totally ok I can still do surgery!"

"Well that's good Yang, but you should be on maternity leave soon, you need to fill out your maternity leave forms still you better get that done"

Cristina could feel Owen looking at her, with a Cristina Yang I told you to do that a few weeks ago look on his face

"Yes sir, I will get that done today I promise!"

"Ok well I better run but I will see you two later"

The Chief walked off and Cristina knew she was in trouble with Owen and quickly tried to change the subject

"So you want to go have a quickie in the on call room?"

Cristina said cheerfully with a huge smile on her face

"Cristina Yang, you are due in a month and you still haven't done your paperwork for your maternity leave? Come on we are going right now to do it! And don't try and change the subject with sex you know it will work with me because you're so hot but we need to get those forms filled out!"

"Ok fine, but afterwards we are going to the on call room!"

Cristina and Owen walked down to fill out the paper work for her maternity leave; Owen was going to take off 2 weeks when the baby came and while Cristina was on maternity leave he was going to try and cut back a little bit to spend time with his family. Cristina was feeling a little bit nervous about taking a maternity leave she was worried about her work but she knew she needed time with her baby to. She was going to take off 3 months usually most women took about a year off but she wanted to get back to work as soon as possible because it would put her behind in her residency. Luckily the hospital had a daycare so whenever they were on a break they could go up and see Kevin as much as they wanted.

With the paperwork submitted Cristina and Owen ran into an unoccupied on call room, her hormones were still going crazy even at 8 months pregnant she always wanted her husband it was hard for her to see him in the hospital and not jump him every time

"Dr. Hunt today I will be the attending and you have to do everything I say"

"Yes Dr. Yang of course anything you say"

Cristina and Owen ripped each other's clothes off and went at it for a while in the on call room, Cristina could not get enough of Owen, and Owen loved Cristina's pregnant body he got so turned on by it. After they were done they layed there for a while cuddled in each other's arms

"Owen, I need to tell you I am a little scared about the whole birth part, I mean I know I will be having an epidural and stuff but it's scary to think about all the pain I will go through. And of course it will be worth it in the end but I'm just a little scared about it"

"I know it must be a bit scary, but Cristina I am going to be right beside you the whole time, you can take it out on me, yell at me, hit me, be pissed at me for getting you pregnant I don't care what you do I will be there for the whole thing"

"Thank you and I promise I will try not to hit you!"

They both laughed and Owen thought to himself Cristina Yang in labour that's going to be a very interesting day.

They left the on call room, Owen had to get back to the ER and Cristina had to go find Bailey; even though Cristina knew she would see him in a few hours after their shift was done she still hated leaving him she wanted to be around him all the time especially now and Owen hated leaving her he always wanted to make sure she was ok. They kissed and walked in opposite directions, looking behind them at each other just as they did when they first started dating when they looked at each other longingly across the hallway.


	13. Cris in labour mixed with some drama

Chapter 13

Cristina was only weeks away from having the baby and today was her last day at work; she had mixed feelings about going on maternity leave she couldn't wait to have the baby and spend as much time with him as possible but she knew she was going to miss the hospital all her friends especially Mer but she knew she would have more important things to take care of. Cristina walked into the resident's locker room.

"Happy last day of work!"

Meredith, Lexie, April, and Callie were standing there with a cake saying happy last work day. Cristina looked around and burst into tears, it was a mixture of hormones and it being her last day of work for 3 months. Meredith ran over

"Cristina! It's ok we just wanted to have a little celebration for you before you left"

"Oh I know, I'm just having lots of emotions right now it's the hormones and the fact that I won't be here for 3 months!"

"Cristina you will be fine just think you are going to have the most important job in the world being a mom you won't want to do anything else! And 3 months isn't that bad it will be fine we can have play dates with Zola and Sophia right Callie?"

"Of course Cristina you will be fine, 3 months flies by believe me I didn't want to come back after being home with Sophia for so long!"

"Thank you all of you for everything, sorry about the tears these hormones are driving me crazy"

Cristina walked over to all of the girls and hugged them which was weird for Cristina but she didn't care she wanted to let them know she appreciated them even April. They all sat down had some cake and got ready for their days. Cristina was on Owen's service today because Bailey was off; she was excited to work with her husband on her last day.

"Ok well I am off to find Owen, thank you very much again for everything all of you"

"No problem Cristina!"

Cristina walked out and found Owen standing there waiting for her with a de-cafe coffee in his hands for her.

"Hey there you are I was wondering what you were doing!"

"Oh Mer and all the girls surprised me with a cake then I started crying in front of them, these hormones are making me go all soft core I can't go soft core especially in front of them, I need this baby out soon so I can go back to being hard core Cristina Yang!"

Owen laughed he thought it was cute

"Cristina you will always be hard core to everyone, so ready for your last day of work with your husband?"

"Of course I am ready! I hope we get some awesome surgeries it would be a nice maternity leave present!"

Cristina and Owen walked down to the ER wing of the hospital and were ready for some traumas. A few hours had gone by and all Cristina had done were sutures on a few people she wanted one last surgery before she left for 3 months.

"Owen I need a good surgery come on where is all the trauma!"

"Sorry Cristina there's a lot of scut today"

All of a sudden they got a call for an incoming trauma, a construction worker had fallen off a 20 ft. ladder and was very disoriented and in shock.

"Ok everyone we have an incoming let's get ready. Maybe you will get a surgery after all"

Cristina and Owen waited for the ambulance to come it was a cold December afternoon; Owen wrapped Cristina in a coat. The ambulance arrived and the guy who fell off the ladder was in shock he didn't know where he was or what he was doing he fought them all, they needed 4 guys just to hold him down while Cristina and Owen and their team checked on the guy.

"Someone page Shepard we are going to need Neuro, and page Torres he's got a lot of broken bones!"

Owen yelled for the nurses to page them

All of a sudden the patient leapt up, unfortunately Cristina was right by his arm and he accidently pushed her down backwards she fell into the wall hitting her back. Owen looked up in horror at seeing his pregnant wife fall against the floor, he knew the patient didn't know what he was doing but he didn't care he was going to protect his wife; Owen grabbed the patient full of adrenaline and laid him back on the bed so security could strap him down, he ran over to Cristina.

"Cristina! Are you ok? Oh my god! Come here put your arm around me!"

Owen was so worried about her he scooped her up just like the first night he met her when she had been accidently stabbed with an icicle

"Ouch, that really hurt!"

Owen put her on the bed in the next room

"Are you ok? Are you feeling anything at all? Any pain anywhere? How's your back?"

By this time Shepard and Torres were already down there and took over tending to the patient they knew Owen had to see if Cristina was ok

"I'm ok I think, that really hurt my back, but I'm not having any pains"

"Ok well just lay here for a minute and I am going to finish with him and I will be right back! I will get Derek and Callie to take over, and I will get you a nurse"

Owen quickly called over one of the nurses to sit with Cristina to make sure she was ok; Cristina got her trauma gown off and just layed there relaxing, she was feeling some pain in her back. Owen came back as quick as he could.

"Owen I am feeling some pain, maybe we should page Lucy"

"Ok I'll page her, I'm not leaving you"

Cristina didn't want to admit but she was a little bit worried she wanted to make sure everything was ok. Lucy came down to check on Cristina, she told her about the pains she was getting, Lucy wanted her upstairs so she could do an ultra sound and put her on a monitor. Owen wheeled Cristina up in a wheelchair; Mer was shocked to see her in a wheelchair and ran over to her.

"What happened?"

"Oh some guy who was in shock accidently pushed me back against the wall, I'm getting some pain so I am going up to get an ultrasound and monitored"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No it's ok Mer you get back to work I will get Owen to page you if it's anything ok?"

"Ok you better let me know!"

Meredith was worried about Cristina, she knew her too well Cristina tried to act nonchalant about it but she could tell she was worried

Owen helped Cristina change into a gown and she laid down on the bed; Lucy hooked her up to the monitor and did an ultrasound

"Ok the baby looks fine, but you're having small contractions Cristina so we are going to keep monitoring you, but I can tell you that you are in active labour"

"Wow that guy must have given me a good push to kick start this labour"

They were both relieved the baby was ok, and were now excited that Cristina was in labour and they would be getting to see their little man soon, it might have been a little early but that was fine with them. Cristina texted Mer

Text:

Cristina: I am in labour it's just started though

Meredith: OMG that's sooo exciting! The baby is ok though right?

Cristina: Yeah he's fine that guy just gave me push enough to get this labour thing started

Meredith: Ok well you let me know what happens I want updates from Owen and I will be up shortly to see you ok?

Cristina: Ok Mer, of course I will update you your my person!

Meredith was so excited Cristina was in labour, she was thinking like Owen that this would be very interesting to see Cristina Yang in labour. It was for sure going to be an interesting yet amazing day.

To be continued…


	14. Slowly progressing

Chapter 14

Meredith was on her way up to see Cristina, it was a few hours after she had texted her so she was hoping her labour was a little more along. Meredith walked in to see Cristina lying there in what seemed to be in no pain and Owen sitting in a chair beside her he was reading a magazine and drinking a coffee

"Hey! So what's going on? How are you feeling? Has it progressed at all?"

"Hey Mer! No haven't even dilated more than 1 cm, this is one stubborn boy, I blame Owen for his stubbornness"

Cristina laughed

"Hey don't blame that on me you're the stubborn one!"

"Well I'm on my lunch break do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all, come sit!"

Mer went and sat at the end of Cristina's bed. Cristina told her all about the guy in the ER who pushed her backwards and kick started her labour and how Owen went into superhero mode and put the guy back in bed so security could strap him down

"Wow that's crazy! That's going to be a fun story to tell Kevin about how you went into labour with him, never a dull moment at Seattle Grace Mercy West!"

"Yeah that's for sure!"

They were all laughing and chatting

"Well I better go I'm on Teddy's service today, and I am totally not up to par with you she's being a total bitch to me saying well Cristina does it like this! That will be fun to deal with for the next few months!"

"Well I am Cristina Yang I set the bar! And you know who to come to if you need any cardio advice especially with Teddy, me and her have a system I'll let you in on it when I'm not in labour"

"Ok sounds like a good plan! Text me if anything happens! See you later!"

Meredith walked out leaving Owen and Cristina sitting there, Owen was not going to leave her side at all he already told the Chief Cristina was in labour so he would need, however long that took, off

"Owwww, oh my god Owen this is a bad one! Owww this one is hurting more! Why I was doing so good no contractions this bad!"

"Hold my hand if you need to squeeze as hard as you want I don't even care if you break it!"

Cristina's contractions were hurting more but she still wasn't getting many though. As the hours went on but she only dilated another cm so she couldn't get an epidural yet, Lucy said she had to wait until she was at least 5 cm's dilated. So Cristina and Owen just sat there waiting for more to happen they were both anxious and excited, but they wanted to enjoy this time with each other because they knew it would be rare for them to get time alone when the baby came.

"So how are you feeling Cristina? What's going through your mind?"

"I am thinking I want my husband to lay in bed with me, come over here you're so far away"

Owen went and laid down with Cristina, he wrapped his arms around her and she put her head on his shoulder

"I was just thinking that I am glad we are getting some time alone together because in the next few hours hopefully we will have a baby and I want to spend this time with you just us"

Owen leant down and kissed Cristina passionately he remembered the first time he kissed her, it was a few years ago and they just met he was an army badass guy who pulled out her icicle and started making out with her, she stopped him not really wanting to but they didn't know each other well and all he said was So? And he had Cristina captivated ever since then. They had come so far from that moment Owen getting over his PTSD, then Teddy came in and tried to ruin them, and then after the shooting in the hospital Cristina was going through PTSD, and now they were at one of the happiest points in their relationship, Owen was tearing up a little just thinking about it

"Owen are you ok? Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy Cristina, and I love you so much I can't believe we are at this point in our relationship we have been through a lot of the past years and I can't believe we are here now at the happiest point in our lives, this is the huge life I wanted with you Cristina"

"Owen, I love you so much to! I am so happy we are doing this I know at first I was reluctant but you make me feel like I can do anything"

Cristina and Owen were kissing and just laid there cuddling for a while, all of a sudden Cristina got another contraction and she grabbed onto Owen until it was gone. Lucy came in and found them lying in bed together.

"Oh sorry guys but I need to check Cristina see how far along you are, how are your contractions?"

Owen got up out of the bed

"I'm having some contractions when I get them they are strong but there aren't many yet"

"Well your only about 3 cm's along so maybe try going for a walk or something get the baby moving, I will be back later to check on you"

"This baby does not want to leave my stomach! He's just a little too cozy in there I think, It's too bad we didn't get to try and induce labour with some soapy sex walking is just not as fun"

Owen laughed and thought it was a tease he was looking forward to the "soapy try to induce labour sex", and now he was going to have to wait 6 weeks to have sex with Cristina again, it was going to be tough for him because she was his hot desirable wife who he had the most amazing and passionate sex with ever but he would get through it; he knew they would be busy with baby stuff.

"Ok let's go for a walk see if little Hunt in there will come out a little faster that way"

Owen helped Cristina out of the bed; her back was still hurting a little from the patient who pushed her. They walked along the hallways Owen with his arm around her waist and Cristina pushing her IV pole along, they suddenly stopped and saw all the babies in the nursery wing, Owen had a huge smile on his face he could not wait to have one of his own in his arms.

"Cristina look at the babies, can you believe we are going to have one of these soon?"

"I know it's going to be so different, but different in a good way I can't wait to meet our little man, I hope he looks like you"

"I think he's going to look like his mum"

Cristina smiled and was so anxious to see who and what her son looked like

"Yang!"

All of a sudden Cristina heard a voice coming from behind her; it was Alex Karev he was working in neonatal today

"Oh hey Alex you're on Lucy's service today?"

"Yeah I'm in neonatal, so you're in labour eh? I didn't think I would ever see that!"

Alex laughed, Alex and Cristina didn't always get along when they first met he called Meredith a nurse and then him and Cristina had a race of who could tell the patient faster that they were going to be fine; but he wanted to see how she was doing even though they both didn't show it much they did like each other now.

"Very funny evil spawn!"

Right at that moment Cristina got an intense contraction and her water finally broke

"Crap, there's water everywhere! Owen this one is really bad I need to go back to the room!"

"Ok here just lean on me, someone else will clean that up"

Owen held Cristina up and helped her walk down the hall back to her room. Alex got a nurse to clean up the hallway

"Cristina Lucy had to go into emergency surgery, she wanted me to come and see how far along you were"

"Is she serious? I'm not showing my lady parts to you Karev get someone else!"

"There is no one else Bailey is off, Robbins has a patient in peds, and I'm the only one Cristina its fine, there's nothing I haven't seen before and I have delivered babies before"

"Ohhhh owwwww this hurts so much more! Ok fine just check me quickly"

Owen was a little weary of letting Karev near his wife when she was in labour but he was the only one there at that moment and he knew he would be professional about it. They get back to their room and Cristina lies down in bed still having a bad contraction.

"Owen owwww oh my god this is hurting so much more now!"

Cristina grabbed his hand and squeezed as hard as she could, Owens hand was being crushed by her he thought to himself she may be tiny but Cristina is feisty and very strong. He didn't care though he knew how much pain she was going through he could at least endure a crushed hand

"Ok its going away finally"

"Cristina let me check you; you might be at 5 cm's so that you can have an epidural"

"Ok fine"

Alex checked Cristina she was at 5cm's, and her contractions were getting closer together. Alex paged Lucy but she was still in emergency surgery she told Alex to go ahead with the epidural and she would be out of surgery as soon as possible.

"Cristina I am going to have to give you your epidural, Lucy is still in surgery, I've done these lots of times you know I have, I will take care of you, you know I am not such an evil spawn all the time"

Cristina felt a little bit bad about not wanting Alex to help her through her labour, she knew he was a good doctor after all a couple years ago she picked him to do the first solo surgery when she got in trouble from the Chief about the secret intern surgery they were doing on each other

"Ok Alex I trust you, but you better not tell anyone about what you saw down there that's for Owen only!"

Cristina and Owen let Alex take over as her doctor while Lucy couldn't be there and he did a very good job at it, he really did know what he was doing with peds and babies, and moms to be.

To Be Continued….


	15. And then there were 3

Chapter 15

Cristina had now been in labour for 10 hours; she had an epidural and wasn't feeling the contractions as much. Owen had gone to change because he was still in his scrubs from the morning and to get some coffee and something to eat. Cristina was lying there trying to get some sleep but she couldn't she was too excited and anxious to meet her little man who was inside her belly.

Owen walked in and saw her holding her stomach with a huge smile on her face; he thought that was the most perfect picture Cristina although in labour looked so happy and she was talking to her stomach so he just stood and watched her for a while, she didn't even notice he was standing there

"Hey in there little man Kevin, you are going to be the most spoiled and most loved baby in the world, your daddy is such an amazing man who has changed my life forever, he wanted a huge life for me and him and now you're going to be a part of our huge life, and I can't wait to meet you!"

Cristina looked up and saw Owen standing there with a smile on his face

"Oh hey I didn't know you were there"

"I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so happy talking to our little guy!"

"Yeah I just want him to know how amazing you are and how happy I am that we are going to be a little family"

"Cristina that's very cute"

Owen leant down and kissed her on the forehead

Alex walked in again he needed to check Cristina and to tell her that Lucy might not be able to deliver her baby she was still in surgery with an emergency and didn't think that she was getting out anytime soon

"Ok Cristina I am possibly, most likely going to have to deliver your baby Lucy is still in surgery and she said she won't be done anytime soon"

Cristina was a little uneasy about it because she had gotten used to Lucy, but she thought how good Alex was with babies and how good of a doctor he had become and she was fine with it

"Ok Alex, so I guess you're going to be the one delivering Kevin, I'm just going to accept it now can we please see if this baby is ready to come out yet?"

Alex checked Cristina again and she was at 9 cm and her contractions were very close together. She wanted Meredith in the room to so she texted her

Text

Cristina: Hey Mer, so I am 9 cm dilated do you think you can come up to my room now?

Mer: You want me there for the birth?

Cristina: Of course I do! I am going to need my person there and PS Alex is delivering my baby :S

Mer: Alex? Ok I'm on my way now!

Meredith ran down the hallway and got into the elevator, she stood there thinking she could not believe she was going to be at the birth of Cristina Yang's baby, not long ago they were 2 interns starting out at Seattle Grace, and now they were moms who were married, when did they grow up? She thought to herself. Meredith arrived to Cristina's room to see Alex prepping everything to deliver the baby; Cristina was having a strong contraction the epidural was wearing off.

"Owwww, ohhhhh, owwwww, I need this to stop just get this baby out of me already! He's ready to come out!"

Owen hated seeing his wife in such pain

"You did this to me! Why can't men get pregnant it would be so much easier! Oh my god this is hurting so bad! Ok I can do this I'm fine!"

By this time Meredith had come around to the other side of Cristina to hold her hand. Owen was holding the other side his hand was going to be broken by the end of this labour.

"Cristina I know it hurts, but just think that we will be seeing our little Kevin soon"

"I know, but owwwww, ohhhhhh, owwww!"

Cristina was having another contraction

"Alex maybe you should check her and see if she's ready to push"

Meredith said to Alex, she didn't like seeing Cristina in pain either and she was actually kind of glad that her and Derek chose adoption she didn't know if she could handle the whole labour thing especially after seeing the most hard core Cristina Yang break down in pain

"Ok Cristina I'm going to check you now! Yep you're at 10 cm's you're ready to push so when you feel a contraction just start pushing ok?"

Cristina took a breath and couldn't believe it was finally time to push, she looked into Owen's piercing blue eyes and she gained some strength she was ready, she was ready for everything the labour and the baby and the family she was turning into her hard core self at this point wanting to see her baby boy so badly

"Ok I'm ready to push! Let's get this little guy out of me!"

"Push Cristina push! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10… and again Push hard, hard, hard!"

Owen was coaching Cristina through it with Mer holding one leg up and Owen holding the other

"Ok Cristina I see the head, keep pushing your almost there"

Cristina beared down with all the strength she had in her and pushed as hard as she could

"Come on Cristina you can do it, get that baby out! Your almost there, Kevin is almost here!"

Owen was saying to her he was so excited.

And with one final push Kevin made his way into the world. He was 7 pounds 8 ounces, he had bright red hair just like his dad, and he had Asian features like his mum, he was a very long baby he got that from Owen.

"Cristina and Owen you have a baby boy!"

Alex said with a huge smile on his face he was very happy for them

"Waaaaa, waaaaa!" Kevin was crying

Cristina, Owen, and Meredith were all crying. Alex cleaned the baby off and went over and put him in Cristina's arms.

"Congratulations, here's your baby boy you guys!"

"Oh my god, you're the little guy who has been kicking me for so long! Wow this is such an amazing feeling welcome to the world Kevin!"

Cristina leant down and kissed his little forehead, she was so happy and she was thinking to herself how did she even think about not having him. She looked up at Owen he had tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face, she handed Kevin over to him.

"Owen this is your son"

"Oh Cristina!"

Owen leant down and gave her a deep kiss; he was over the top happy he never thought he could actually feel this happy again, after coming home from the war he never thought he would get out of that dark place in his life and then he met Cristina Yang, fell in love with her, married her, and now they had a beautiful baby boy together he could not imagine his life without Cristina and Kevin in it

"Hey there now little guy, I'm your daddy and there's your beautiful mummy over there, and your aunt Meredith"

Kevin was so content in his dad's arms just taking it all in, he was looking wide eyed at Owen, and looked over at Cristina, he was reaching his little arm out so Cristina stroked his little arm and Kevin wrapped his hand around her finger, he knew these two people were the most important people in his life.

Cristina looked over at Meredith she was smiling with tears running down her face

"Mer thank you so much for being here with me, I could not have done this without my person here"

"Cristina Yang, you're a mom, and I could not be happier for you two! He's the most perfect little boy, oh and Zola's future husband!"

Mer leant down and gave Cristina a kiss on the top of her head and a big hug, she could not believe Cristina was a mom she was so proud of her. Then she went around to give Owen a hug and to see the little guy up close, she thought it was so cute he had Owens red hair but Cristina's features.

"Can I hold him?"

"Of course!"

Owen handed little Kevin over to Meredith

"Hey Kevin, I'm your aunt Meredith! I just wanted to introduce myself because I am going to be your aunt and your godmother, here's your mommy again!"

Meredith handed Kevin back to Cristina.

"I am going to go and give you 3 some time together, so I will stop by later before I leave, I will let everyone know you had him and just tell them to give you some time before visiting ok?"

"Ok thanks again so much Mer, I totally appreciate you being here with me, I will see you later then!"

Mer left the room, Alex finished up on Cristina, she had barely noticed what he was doing she was in a state of pure bliss

"Ok well I'm done Cristina, I'll give you guys some time together and then we will put Kevin in the nursery later ok?"

Alex went to walk out

"Hey evil spawn!"

Alex turned around to see Cristina laughing

"Thank you so much Alex I really appreciate everything honestly"

"Yeah Karev thanks for taking you were really awesome!"

"No problem guys, you have a very cute kid there! See you guys later!"

Alex left, and the little family was alone.

"Owen can you believe he's ours? I could not be happier right now; I love our little family, and I love you so much Owen!"

"I love you so much to Cristina, you're the most amazing woman and we have the most amazing son, he's so perfect, he has your features he looks so much like you I love how he looks like you"

"Well I love that he has your ginger hair, it's very cute and very unique, you don't see many ginger haired babies with Asian features, and he's so perfect"

Owen laid down next to Cristina to stare at this perfect little baby they had created, he put his arm around Cristina and around the baby he wanted to soak in this amazing feeling and hold his little family they had created. He gave Cristina a kiss and they both watched little Kevin sleep so contently in his mummy's arms.


	16. Kevin Meets the SGMW family

Chapter 16

It was the next day after Cristina had delivered Kevin, she was asleep she was so tired from the labour and the pushing so Owen wanted her to get some sleep. He had, had a bit of a sleep already so he wasn't tired and he was too excited that Cristina had just given birth to their son. The nurses came in and took Kevin to the nursery; Owen wanted to see him so he went for a little walk.

He walked around the corner to see a group of familiar faces standing there watching his little boy. Alex was pointing out which baby was Cristina and Owens but it was obvious from the ginger hair and Asian features. Teddy, Lexie, Mark, Derek, Callie, Arizona, Meredith, April, and Bailey were all standing there watching the little guy. Owen walked over to them.

"Hey guys! So I see you have all seen my little man, do you guys want to meet him?"

"Of course we do, I have my camera ready!"

Lexie was so excited to meet this little guy she loved babies so much, and she looked up to Cristina even if she did terrify her when she started as an intern.

Owen walked in and rolled him out to meet everyone. He gently picked up the sleeping baby so everyone could see him and Lexie started taking pictures. While everyone was watching the cute little guy Mer wanted to slip in and see Cristina. Mer walked down the hallway and walked in quietly to Cristina's room in case she was still sleeping, but she was wide awake and wondering where her husband was.

"Hey, your awake I was just coming to see if you were up"

"Hey Mer, yeah I'm awake I think I have got plenty of sleep, so do you happen to know where my husband and son are?"

Meredith laughed

"Oh yeah Owen is out by the nursery showing him off to everyone, do you want to come out and say hi to everyone?"

"Ok yeah I'm just going to put my robe on and try to look half decent"

"Cristina you just pushed out a baby, you don't need to look decent and besides you look like a beautiful glowing mother"

"Wow you're all bright and shiny, but I have to admit so am I, never thought I would be at this point but here I am me Cristina Yang a mother and a wife!"

"I know when did that happen? We aren't drunken interns who drink tequila and screw boys like whores anymore!"

Cristina laughed, Mer helped her up she was sore from the labour. Cristina got her robe on and made her way with Mer out to the hallway to see everyone.

"Hey you're up! I didn't want to disturb you and wake you up so I came for a walk to see Kevin and everyone was here looking at him so I thought I would bring him out to meet everyone!"

Owen was so happy he was like a little kid showing off his brand new toy he just got, Cristina thought it was so cute how excited and happy he was

"That's good he's got to meet everyone in the Seattle Grace Mercy West dysfunctional family! Hey everyone! Sorry if I look terrible but I just pushed out a baby so I have an excuse!"

Callie walked over to Cristina and gave her a big hug, Callie and Cristina's friendship had been growing for a while especially after they both lived together in Burke's apartment and the now Callie and Arizona apartment. Bailey then walked over to Cristina.

"Congratulations you two! Kevin is a very cute little guy and I am very proud!"

Bailey really meant that she was so proud of Cristina, she felt like Cristina was one of her children along with Meredith, Alex, George, and Izzie they were her interns from the start and she had been watching them grow up for years. Cristina always looked up to Bailey like a mother. Lexie took a picture of Cristina, Owen and Kevin. Then Lexie wanted a group picture so she got a nurse to take everyone's picture together. Cristina thought it was funny how excited she was.

Kevin started to get a little fussy so Owen put him back down in his little bed.

"I think he's getting hungry we better take him back to the room for a feeding ok Cristina?"

"Oh yeah ok, well thank you everyone for coming and visiting I do appreciate it and pop in and visit us when you're not busy being doctors and I will probably come visit when I am on maternity leave to, see everyone later!"

Cristina and Owen walked back to their room wheeling Kevin along with them. Cristina sat back down in bed with a pillow in front of her so she could feed her son. Cristina started breastfeeding and it came so natural to her, Owen just sat there and watched this amazing site.

"See I told you, you would be an amazing mother look at you you're a natural!"

Cristina looked up at Owen he had such a huge smile on his face

"I guess you know me better than I know myself sometimes, thank you for that and thank you for being there for me through this whole thing. I know I wasn't easy to deal with when I found out I was pregnant I was being stubborn and could only see it my way I still feel terrible about it how I treated you was so wrong I'm so sorry for that Owen"

Owen went and sat next to her on the bed

"Cristina that's in the past just like all the other stuff we have been through, this is our future now me, you and Kevin, let's focus on our family and forget the other stuff we are at such an amazing place in our lives now and that's all that matters"

Cristina looked up at him with tears in her eyes; she leaned towards him and kissed him

"Thank you Owen, I love you and Kevin so much"

"And we love you so much; Kevin is going to have the best hard core surgeon mom in the world! Right little man?"

Kevin by this time was done eating and he was just lying there looking up at Cristina and Owen taking them in, he grabbed Owens finger

"See he totally agrees!"

Owen and Cristina laughed and laid there for a while talking and playing with Kevin

(To everyone who is reading this story and writing reviews thank you sooooo much I really appreciate it, I am have tons of fun writing CO stuff! And please keep reviewing I hope you all enjoy it!)


	17. Bringing Kevin home

Chapter 17

Cristina had now been in the hospital for a couple of days, both her and Owen were getting excited and anxious to take little Kevin home to their firehouse apartment. They wanted to start being a family of 3, Cristina thought it would only be her and Owen for the next 40 years and beyond but now they have little Kevin to take care of and raise together.

While Owen was signing all the papers for them to be released from the hospital Cristina was getting Kevin ready to take him home, she put him in a cute little outfit a pair of little jeans, a navy blue collared t-shirt, and a little dark grey hoodie, it reminded her of something Owen would wear that's why she loved it so much

"Alright little man are you ready to come home with your mummy and daddy today?"

Instinctively Kevin grabbed a handful of Cristina black curly hair, at that moment Owen walked, Cristina looked up with Kevin still clutching her hair

"Well I guess he loves my hair just like his father!"

"Yeah us Hunt met do really love your long curly black hair, right little man?"

Kevin was staring at Cristina and Owen, he would not let go of Cristina's hair

"Ok Kevin you have to let go of mummy's hair we need to get you into your car seat so we can go home!"

Cristina pried her hair out of his tiny little hands and placed him in the car seat all ready to go, Owen had his camera with him he wanted a picture of the 3 of them leaving the hospital. Mer walked in to say bye to the little Hunt family

"Hey guys! So you're all set and ready to go?"

"Yep I can't wait to take him home then maybe we can get him on a schedule sleeping and feeding and all that stuff, but I just want him to be home spend some time with the 3 of us!"

"Meredith would you mind getting a picture of us? For the baby book, oh and I would like one of you with Kevin to if that's ok, him and his godmother"

Owen asked Mer and of course she said yes, she took a picture of the 3 of them and then posed with little Kevin

"Alright let's get this little guy home, introduce him to his house oh and my mum was going to come by if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah of course she needs to see her grandson!"

Cristina really liked Owens mum, she was a real mum to Owen and she knew she would be an amazing grandmother to Kevin; Cristina's mum on the other hand was the total opposite, and Cristina hadn't spoken to her in months

Cristina, Owen, and Kevin made their way out of the hospital some people stopping them on the way admiring their new little addition, Cristina at that moment was a little torn she wasn't going to be at the hospital for 3 months she loved being a surgeon that's who she is, and now she has another very important job of being a mother that comforted her, also her knowing that SGMW would be there when she came back waiting for her to get back to being a surgeon again also helped to. Owen took the week off of working he wanted to be home and made sure Cristina and Kevin got settled in, his mother was also going to help them out a little bit.

Owen got Kevin all secured in their truck and helped Cristina into the passenger seat; she was still a little sore from the birth

"Alright are you 2 ready to get home?"

"Very ready I think we all need a nap when we get home but we have to show Kevin his home first! Ok Owen please go slow when you're driving we've precious cargo in the back seat!"

Owen thought it was so cute and loved how much of an amazing mother Cristina already was, he knew she could do this and couldn't wait to see what their life would be like as parents, this was the huge life he wanted for them

"Don't worry Mrs. Hunt I will go slow"

Owen leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. On the ride home Kevin fell sound asleep they both kept that in mind, if there was ever a night that he couldn't sleep they would take him for a ride to sooth him. Owen got out of the truck helped Cristina out and gave her a passionate kiss

"What was that for?"

Cristina said happily, and loved that Owen still had just as much passion for her even now with them being parents, she didn't want to lose that part of her life just because she was a mum she loved the passion her and Owen had for each other and she was happy to know that Owen still had that for her

"For being amazing, and being a great mother already, this is where we start our family and I just wanted to remember this moment with me and you"

Cristina looked up at him and put her arms around him and clung to him, just like she clung to him when she had to deal with a patient's daughter who lost her mother and it reminded her of losing her dad, she thought about that moment and her dad, and thought how proud her dad would be of her and clung to Owen even more and knew she would never let go of this man she loved so much

"I love you Owen"

"I love you to Cristina"

They kissed each other again very passionately. Owen then reached in and got little Kevin out of the truck

"Ok little man lets show you your home!"

Cristina and Owen walked upstairs to see a huge bouquet of flowers and balloons sitting there waiting for them, Meredith had brought them over to their apartment before her shift started they were from everyone at SGMW family

"That's very nice of them all, what does the card say Owen?"

"To Cristina, Owen, and little ginger haired Kevin congratulations on your newest edition to the Hunt family, Love your dysfunctional family at SGMW"

"That's cute I will text Mer later and thank her for that and tell her to thank everyone, even though I told her no mushy stuff I guess she can't help herself when it comes to babies she's turned into bright and shiny Mer around babies"

Owen laughed and thought it was a very nice gesture from everyone at the hospital. Owen got Kevin all unbuckled from his car seat, he was still sleeping so he just sat on the couch and held him, and Kevin immediately cuddled into him. Owen not knowing Cristina had found his camera took a picture of the 2 amazing men in her life

"Now that's an amazing picture, the 2 most important men in my life"

"Come over here mama, come sit with us and relax for a bit"

Cristina laughed; Owen thought of her as a hot mama now, not just his hot and desirable wife. Cristina went over and sat on the couch cuddled into Owen and one arm around Kevin

"So when does your mum want to come over and see Kevin?"

"Well I told her I would give her a call when we settled in a bit so I can call her in a little bit maybe I'll cook some dinner for all of us"

"Ok sounds good to me, it's always better when you cook because I would probably end up serving your mum some cereal or something"

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door

"Oh I'll get it maybe Mer got us more flowers or something"

Cristina got up walked downstairs and opened the door; she was shocked to see the person standing in front of her

To be continued….

Sorry it took me a little longer to get done I am starting the next chapter now hope you all like this one please review! :)


	18. The person at the door is

Chapter 18

Cristina stood there frozen, she didn't know what to say or what to do, she hadn't seen or talked to this person in a long time

"So Cristina Yang, you get married, then you have a baby and you don't even tell your mother?"

That familiar voice made Cristina cringe a little, it was her mother she didn't really want to see her Cristina knew she was going to have to eventually tell her that she had met Owen, married him, and then had his baby but now was not the time she wanted to spend some time alone with Owen and Kevin, but that was not going to happen especially with the way Cristina Yang's mother was

"Mother! Wow this is a shock umm how did you know all of that?"

"Cristina your step father is in the medical field I know he's a dentist but he knew someone from Seattle Grace and they told him everything! The last time I saw you, you were supposed to marry Preston Burke! And you just ran out of the church! And the last time I talked to you on the phone a couple months ago you never told me anything about this new man or that you were pregnant! Is he as good as Burke was to you Cristina? I can't believe you let a man like Preston Burke get away you should have chased after him! And then you go and get pregnant and not tell me!"

Cristina was at her boiling point, this is the reason she didn't like talking to her mother she always criticized her and never had anything nice to say to her. Cristina's mother loved Burke she thought he was the perfect man but she never knew what he was really doing to his daughter, he was taking pieces of Cristina until she wasn't herself anymore, all her mother wanted to see was Cristina in a big white fluffy dress get married to the perfect man and have the perfect life and be a housewife and a mother just like her but Cristina wanted the total opposite, she did have the perfect man for her and now she was a mother but Cristina was still Cristina she wasn't changed into someone else she was true to who she was especially with Owen he never tried to change her at all.

"First of all mother Burke left me at the altar and I am so glad I didn't marry him! You have no idea what he put me through so don't even talk about him! My husband is Owen Hunt he's head of trauma at the hospital and he is the most perfect man for me and I can't imagine my life without him! We have been through a lot so don't go judging him when you don't even know him! I didn't tell you any of this because I knew this is how you were going to react; Owen doesn't try and change me unlike what Burke did to me we had a small wedding ceremony at my friend Meredith's house nothing big, it was exactly what I wanted and that's what Owen wanted to, actually he didn't even care where we got married he just wanted to marry me instead of trying to make me into a bride! So don't go telling me I should have ran after Burke, he walked away and I am glad he did, he was never the right man for me and I never loved him like I love Owen! And yes I had a baby just a few days ago actually, I was going to call you at some point because even though me and you don't get along very well you are his grandmother and you do need to know about him, but now is not the right time for a visit we just got home I want to spend some time with my family!"

Owen could hear all of this going on so he went over to the top of the stairs, he could see Cristina was trying to hold back tears she was very emotional when it came to defending Owen, and her hormones were still going crazy after having Kevin. Cristina looked up at Owen not knowing what to say

"Umm hi, I'm Owen; you must be Cristina's mother"

Owen said awkwardly, and Cristina's mother just gave him a nasty look like you married my daughter and got her pregnant and she hasn't told me anything about you

"Hello, yes I'm Mrs. Rubenstein"

"Cristina are you ok? Do you want to come and sit down?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute, thank you Owen"

Cristina looked at him and was grateful she knew he was there for her, she told him all about her mother and how her mother loved Burke so much and Cristina hated that. Owen walked away with Kevin still sleeping in his arms.

"Well are you going to invite me in or just let me stand here?"

"Can't you come back another day? I just want some peace and quiet with my family!"

"Cristina I flew out here to come and see what was going on with you, can I please just come in and we can talk"

Cristina exhausted and knowing she wasn't going to win this battle just gave into her mother

"Fine come in"

Cristina could not believe her mother was at their apartment and now she was going to have to tell her about everything and let her meet her grandson. They both walked upstairs, Cristina went into the bathroom for a minute with Owen and Kevin following behind her.

"Cristina are you ok? Why is your mother here?"

"She heard from someone at the hospital all about me and you getting married, and me being pregnant, I don't really know what to do I can't deal with her right now she is the most frustrating woman and she's judging you already, comparing you to Burke and I hate that so much! I'm sorry for whatever she says to you Owen"

"Cristina its ok you have told me all about your mother so I know it's hard for you, just go sit down with her and try and talk I will be right there with you ok?"

Owen gave her a big hug and kissed her forehead, Cristina let out a little sob she really wanted some time alone with her family but her mother had to come in a ruin it. She looked up at Owen he wiped away her tears she took a deep breath and walked out into the living room where her mother was sitting waiting for her.

To be continued…

Yes it is Cristina Yangs mother! The big convo about Cristinas life coming up next chapter! (Thanks for the reviews!)


	19. Cristinas life

Chapter 19

Cristina went and sat on the couch with her mother, it was very awkward for her, she hadn't seen her mother since Burke left her at the altar she talked to her on the phone a few times a month but she didn't want to see her, Cristina was very independent after her dad died she never relied on her mother and she felt like her mother never knew her, the only people who really got Cristina was her dad and Owen, her mother always wanted Cristina to marry a millionaire live in LA have a bunch of kids and be a housewife but she was the total opposite of that, Cristina strived for something more and made her own way by being a surgeon

"Do you want me to put on some tea for you 2?"

"Yeah that would be great thank you Owen"

Owen put Kevin in his basinet in his room, then went in the kitchen and made some tea

"So Cristina this is where you live, it's very different, not like the apartment I decorated for you, maybe I can come in and do some redesigning"

"Mother stop right there, Owen and I were the ones who decorated and its fine the way it is this is our home"

They both paused and looked at each other

"Cristina please start from the beginning why haven't you told me anything about your life, you are still my daughter I would have like to have been at your wedding"

Cristina felt a little bit bad not telling her mother anything about her life, but she knew how her mother was she wouldn't understand her life or her decisions she has made.

"Well I haven't told you anything because I didn't want you to judge my life, Owen is my husband he is not Preston Burke thank god for that and I don't want you to compare Owen to Burke, you have no idea what he's been through…..Ok so let me start by telling you about Owen"

At this point Owen had made the tea for them

"Do you want me to stay or should I give you 2 a minute?"

"No you can stay; I was just starting off by telling my mother about you, you can tell her if you want"

Cristina's mother was now staring at Owen waiting for him to tell her his story about his life and how he compared to the Preston Burke

"Umm ok well, I am head of trauma at Seattle Grace; I went to Western and then Harvard for medical school, I grew up here in Seattle with my mother, and then I enlisted with the army went to Iraq came home for a while, that's when I met Cristina, then I went back to Iraq and got an honourable discharge. Chief Webber offered me a job when I was at Seattle Grace the first time so I came back to see if he was still offering that position and he hired me."

Cristina's mother didn't really know what to think of Owen she thought he was a very good looking man, he seemed like a very nice man, and an honourable one for being in the army and maybe he was better for her daughter. Cristina seemed much happier with him, whenever she even mentioned his name her face lit up, her mother decided to give Owen a chance, all she really wanted was to have a relationship with her daughter and her new family

"Thank you for telling me a little bit about yourself Owen, wow you were in the army that's very amazing! So Cristina then you 2 just fell in love and got married?"

Cristina did not want to bring up what they had been through in the past with Owens PTSD, then Teddy, then the shooting, and Cristina having PTSD. She only wanted to tell her minor details

"Well Owen and I went through a lot throughout our relationship, many ups and downs; we got married almost a year ago right after the shooting at Seattle Grace, I was going through PTSD because remember I told you about the gunman when I was operating on Derek, then I got better because of Owen he helped me through it, our relationship was in a really good place then I found out I was pregnant, I freaked a little at first but then accepted it, and now I am a mother to Kevin Owen Hunt that I literally just had 3 days ago, he was a little bit of an early arrival but he's a healthy baby boy, and I would like you to be there for your grandson I know I was wrong for not telling you what was going on in my life, but mother this is not the life you saw for me and I just didn't think you would understand any of it. I love Owen and Kevin more than anything in the world, but I am still a surgeon and I'm not giving that up, but Owen doesn't expect me to he just gets me."

Cristina's mother did understand why she hadn't told her anything, they didn't exactly have the greatest relationship, and her mother always criticized her for not going after Burke but she could tell Cristina was truly happy, and she was happy for her

"Cristina you could have talked to me and told me about your life and Owen, I do miss you I know we are very different, you are very much like your father but I would still like to know you and be in your life and of course I want to be in my grandson's life to. I am sorry if I came here so abruptly but after hearing all of this I knew I needed to come and see you. Owen I am sorry if I was not very nice at first, I would like to get to know you, you are obviously one of the biggest parts of Cristina's life and thank you for being there for her."

Cristina was absolutely shocked at the words coming out of her mother's mouth, she thought all she would be doing was criticizing her like she usually does, Cristina always thought she was never good enough for her mother even though she was top of her class in medical school and she was one of the top residents at SGMW. She thought to herself maybe her mother had changed and just wanted a relationship now with her daughter; it wasn't going to just come naturally for Cristina because of the years of their strained relationship but Cristina wanted to try for Kevin's sake after all she was his grandmother.

"Well thank you Mrs. Rubenstein"

Owen said with a shocked look also on his face

"So that's my life, and yes I do want you to be a part of it and I'm sorry for not telling you anything that was wrong of me but we are very different people mother, but I would like to try and have a relationship with you. I would also like you to meet your grandson and be in his life."

Cristina's mother smiled she wanted to hug Cristina but she thought she shouldn't push it

"So can I meet Kevin? Oh and Cristina I think that's a very nice way of honouring your father by naming your son after him"

"Thank you, I wanted to do something to recognize him. Actually Kevin is asleep right now, but how long are you in town for?"

"Well I was thinking a few days maybe"

"Would you want to come back tomorrow for lunch? You can meet him then and Owen and I might be a little more rested to, oh and you can meet Owen's mum if you want"

"I would love to Cristina thank you! Ok well I will get back to my hotel I'm staying at the Four Seasons"

"Ok well I will call you in the morning then and maybe Owen can come get you at the hotel or something"

"Oh no need I have a driver, but yes call me in the morning, I will see you tomorrow"

Cristina's mother got up walked downstairs and out the door. Cristina and Owen just sat there for a while Cristina was still shocked at how her mother took the whole situation

"Ok so that went a little more smoothly than I thought it would, I thought we would have had this big argument about you and about Kevin and about me not telling her about my life, something's changed her maybe her not having a proper relationship with me or something, but I actually feel better about it, I mean I do want her in my life because she's my mother and she's Kevin's grandmother I know it's not going to be easy for me but hopefully I can have a decent relationship with my mother. I know I will never have something like you do with your mother but at least we can try right?"

Owen laughed a little he thought he was going to go through war all over again with Cristina and her mother but it was a lot more peaceful then he imagined it to, with all what Cristina has told Owen about her mother Owen was a little nervous about meeting her

"Yeah I thought it was going to be worse to, but I'm glad you feel better, now we can spend some time with Kevin, I will call my mother in a little bit, let us settle in at home after the meeting you just had with your mum"

Owen wrapped his arms around Cristina kissed her on the top of the head

"Waaaa, Waaaa!"

Kevin was crying

"Well I guess it's not just us anymore is it?"

Cristina said with a smile on her face

"Nope not anymore, but don't worry Mrs. Hunt we will have our time together but right now it's Kevin's time with us as a family of 3"

Cristina gave Owen a peck on the lips got up and walked into Kevin's room, to pick up her son; he instantly calmed down being in his mother's arms he knew her scent and he loved her curly black hair. Cristina looked down into his big brown eyes and stroked his ginger hair, gave him a kiss on the forehead and rocked him for a while. She fed him then walked out to see Owen cooking them some dinner. In that moment Cristina could not be any happier she had the 2 most amazing men that she loved more than anything, she had resolved some issues with her mother that was bothering her and they were going to work on having an actual relationship, and her life was actually drama free she wanted to remember that and enjoy it.


	20. The meeting of the mothers

Chapter 20

Cristina and Owen were exhausted; they were trying to get Kevin on a schedule but he was up every hour the whole night. They figured they would get little sleep because of it being their son's first night at home with them, but they didn't think he would be up every hour. Finally Kevin went to sleep at around 6 a.m. Cristina and Owen went to sleep until about 8 then woke up. Kevin was still sleeping so they made sure they were extra quiet.

Owen went in the kitchen and started making some coffee and breakfast for them; Cristina hopped into the shower as quick as she could before Kevin woke up again. Owen called his mum to make sure that she still wanted to come over for lunch; after Cristina's mum left the night before Owen's mum had come over and helped them out for a little bit, and she gave Cristina and Owen some very helpful tips.

"Cristina!"

Cristina ran out into the kitchen in a towel with her hair soaking wet

"Shhhh! Kevin is still miraculously sleeping!"

"Oh sorry! Well your breakfast and coffee are waiting for you!"

"Ok thank you, let me just go put some clothes on ok?"

"Well you don't have to you know, the towel is kinda hot!"

Cristina smirked at her husband; she loved that only a few days after having a baby he still thought of her as his hot and desirable wife. It was hard for her to resist him to her hormones were still going a little crazy and a her sexy husband holding a tiny little baby with no shirt on was such a turn on for her

"You better get those dirty thoughts out of your head Dr. Hunt because you still have 6 weeks to wait for that! But don't worry I will make it worth your wait"

With that final word Cristina left Owen standing in the kitchen with him thinking hot thoughts about his wife, she had a way of doing that to him

A few minutes later a dressed Cristina came into the dining room to eat her breakfast and drink her much needed coffee. Owen made them a cheese and mushroom omelette instead of just having cereal; he thought it would give them some energy

"So both of our mothers are going to be together today, how do we think that's gonna go especially with my mum I know she was fine last night but I hope they get along ok, too bad I didn't have a mother like yours I will never be like my mother was to Kevin"

Owen felt a little bit bad for Cristina that she didn't have the nurturing mother like he did

"Yeah that will be interesting but I'm sure they will get along just fine, and by the way Cristina Yang you're already an amazing and compassionate mother to Kevin"

"Thank you Owen, you're an amazing father to, I think we are going to be great parents even though we have only been parents for a few days!"

"Well so far I think we are doing a great job, we just have to get Kevin on a schedule hopefully we can try that tonight."

"Yeah I hope so, last night he was up every hour, but I think he just needs to get used to his home"

"He will, and I'm sure he will love it here, I mean his house has a fire pole in it what kid is not going to love that!"

Cristina and Owen laughed

After they ate their breakfast Kevin woke up, Cristina fed him while Owen was in the shower. Cristina loved their feeding time together she would talk about Owen, and Meredith, and how when he grew up he would hopefully be a surgeon just like his mum and dad. Kevin would just lay there taking her in and playing with her hair.

It was now 12; both Owen and Cristina's mothers would be there any minute to have lunch together. Owen was of course making lunch for them while Cristina sat on the couch talking and attending to Kevin. There was a knock on the door Owen ran down and answered it; it was his mother standing there with a nice little gift for her grandson.

"Hey mum!"

Owen gave his mum a huge hug, he always loved seeing her

"Come on in, Cristina is just upstairs with Kevin, he was awake pretty much the whole night so we are a little tired but we are going to try and get him on a sleeping and eating schedule soon"

Owen and his mum walked upstairs

"Oh hi Mrs. Hunt!"

"Hi Cristina! Please call me Julie, we are family"

Owens mum had a smile on her face

"Oh ok sorry, just have to get used to that! Would you like to see your grandson?"

"Of course I would! Oh and here brought you guys a little something"

"Oh thank you so much you didn't have to do that!"

Cristina opened it, there was some bath soaps in there for babies to calm them down so they would sleep better, but she also got Cristina some bath soaps and some relaxing candles; she knew it wasn't easy being a mum and just little things like that helped

"Oh thank you so much Julie! I will for sure be using and needing these!"

While Owens mum and Cristina sat on the couch, chatted for a bit and played with the baby, Owen was still making them lunch in the kitchen, then there was another knock on the door. Owen went down and opened it, it was Cristina's mother but she had a bunch of baby stuff with her, her driver was still unloading it out of the car

"Hi Mrs. Rubenstein, what's all this stuff?"

"Hi Owen! Well I just thought I would stop at the baby store before I came over here I wanted to get my grandson some gifts!"

"Oh ok well thank you very much we appreciate it! Let me help you with those"

As Owen and Cristina's mother got to the top of the stairs Cristina could not believe her eyes, it looked like her mother had bought almost everything in the baby store

"Hi mother, wow that's a lot of stuff!"

"Well you know me and shopping and I wanted to get my grandson a little something"

A little something was an understatement; she bought him clothes up to 2 years old, every kind of toy for babies and toddlers, diapers, soothers, bottles, pretty much everything they needed.

"Well thank you very much mother, we appreciate it. Oh this is Julie Hunt Owens mum"

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hunt, I'm Carol Rubenstein, please call me Carol"

"Yes you to Carol, you can call me Julie"

"Cristina where is my grandson I am very excited to meet him!"

"Well here he is, he mainly has my features but as you can see he has Owens red hair, which I think is adorable"

"Oh my goodness! He is such a cute little baby! He's very tall to; I guess he will be tall like you Owen! That is so cute he has the red hair, you don't see an Asian baby with ginger hair like that very much do you"

Cristina's mother was now sitting on the couch with Julie and playing with Kevin. Cristina went into the kitchen to "help" Owen with making lunch

"Owen seriously I don't know who that woman is in there that's not my mother I think someone else has taken over her body!"

"Cristina she's just happy to be here with her grandson, maybe she's a changed woman, maybe us getting married and having Kevin has changed her in a way, you are her daughter and she wants to be in your life"

"I know but it's just weird, I'm just not used to her being nice usually she's criticizing me!"

"Well I guess you will just have to get used to it! Now let's just have a nice lunch"

They all sat down at the table, Cristina put Kevin in his swing where he seemed to be content. They were all laughing and talking and had a really great lunch. Cristina was thinking to herself why could her mother not have been like this her whole life, then they could have had a much better relationship than they have, she thought to herself at least Kevin will benefit from this, his grandmother being a nicer person.

After lunch they all went to the living room, Cristina told the mothers all about the birth and the bit of drama that made her go into labour in the first place, and how Owen went into superhero mode at that moment when the guy pushed her. They all laughed and had a great time together.

"Well Cristina, I must get going, I need to pack I'm flying back to LA tomorrow"

"Oh ok I didn't know you were leaving so quickly"

"Yes your stepfather has some conference he wants me to go with him to, they are so boring but I must go. Owen thank you very much for that lunch and it was nice getting to know you better, Julie it was so nice meeting you and I am sure we will see each other again soon. And little Kevin you be a good little boy for your mummy and daddy, your grandma will be back soon to spoil you, you're going to be spoiled by 2 grandma's aren't you, you cute little guy!"

Carol then hugged Owen and hugged Julie and gave Kevin a little kiss on the cheek. Cristina walked her downstairs.

"Well mother thank you for coming here, I am again sorry about keeping all of this from you, I hope you can come back out soon and visit with us and Kevin, I will be going back to work in 3 months so maybe before then you can come out again we will work something out ok?"

"Ok Cristina, thank you for telling me everything, I do miss you, you know. And I know it's not just going to be an instant thing but I want a relationship with you and your family, so please give me a call whenever you feel like it ok?"

"Ok mother, thank you"

With that Cristina actually hugged her mother, she hadn't hugged her in years it was a little awkward for them but it was nice. Cristina walked back upstairs; Owen and his mother were sitting on the couch talking

"Are you ok?"

Owen asked Cristina

"Yeah actually I'm fine"

Cristina felt really good about having her mother there, and hopefully they could have a normal relationship eventually, and she wanted her mother to have a relationship with Kevin and be there for him throughout his life.


	21. A visit to SGMW

Chapter 21

Kevin was now 7 weeks old; Cristina and Owen finally got him into a feeding and sleeping schedule like they wanted to. Owen had been back to work, and Cristina had been at home taking care of Kevin during the day, luckily Owen cut back a little on his hours so he could be home more at least until Cristina came back to work.

Cristina would spend her days doing the normal mommy thing, but she also went to visit Owen's mum Julie a lot, she liked being at Owen's childhood house and it also gave her a bit of help with Kevin; Julie loved it when Cristina would come over she loved seeing her grandson and he was getting so big. Luckily Owen was off on the weekend, it was his and Cristina's 1 year anniversary of when they got married, he planned a whole night for them.

Cristina was bored and decided to go over to the hospital for a visit and let everyone see Kevin, she hadn't been in there since she had him.

"Alright little man let's get all your stuff together we are going to go see daddy at work! And visit Aunt Meredith and Zola to for lunch!"

Kevin looked at Cristina and took in her every word; he knew there was someone missing in their house during the day, his daddy who plays the guitar and sings to him and his mum every night before they go to bed. He gave Cristina a little half smile for the first time when she was talking to him

"Oh my god Kevin! Did you just smile?"

Cristina asked him as if he was going to answer her

"Yes you did little man! You have your daddy's smile! I can't wait to tell him you smiled, well a half smile but still it was a smile!"

Cristina was so excited to tell Owen that their son reached this little milestone; she read that babies could potentially smile at 7 weeks and Kevin did it, she thought to herself of course he would he's a mixture of Cristina Yang and Owen Hunt. Cristina got Kevin dressed she thought it would be cute if she put him in the tiny blue scrubs the Chief gave them at their baby shower, she paired the scrubs with a little grey hoodie that reminded her of Owen and a blanket to keep Kevin warm. Cristina decided to walk to the hospital it was a nice day out, not too cold and it was only a 15 minute walk from their house. She got all of Kevin's stuff together and head out to Seattle Grace.

Cristina walked in the front doors of the hospital she could not believe it had been so long that she had been there. She missed it, she missed rounding in the morning, being on Teddy's service, assisting with amazing heart surgeries, and although being a mother was so far an amazing experience for Cristina she really wanted to get back to surgery but she still had another 7 weeks to go and she wanted to enjoy them with her son.

_Get surgery out of your mind Cristina Yang, surgeries will still be here when I get back right now I need time with my son and my husband._

Cristina thought to herself. She walked down to Owens office, being stopped on the way by a few of the nurses who wanted to see Kevin and ask her all the usual questions about the baby. She reached Owens office to see her hot husband doing paperwork

"Excuse me Dr. Hunt could you assist me with something?"

Owen was shocked to see Cristina at the hospital, and he didn't want her to find out about anything he had planned for them tonight he told Mer everything because she was going to take Kevin for the night. He needed to text Meredith ASAP to tell her Cristina knows nothing about it. Owen got up and walked over to Cristina

"Hey! Well this is a nice surprise my 2 favourite people visiting me at work!"

He gave Cristina a kiss on the lips and kissed Kevin's forehead

"Hey little man! How's my buddy doing today? Look at you in your dark blue scrubs! Looking just like your daddy!"

"Yeah I thought I would dress him in those impress the Chief a little maybe! Oh and guess what? He gave me a half smile today, when I was telling him we were going to come and visit his daddy he smiled! See even if I only talk about you he's a happy boy!"

"Oh he did? And I missed it? Ahhh I wish I would have seen it! Can you smile again for me little man?"

Owen tried to tickle Kevin, but he just laid there looking up at him

"I'm sure he will do it again especially for his amazing daddy"

Owen wrapped his arms around Cristina's tiny waist

"So what are you 2 up to today?"

"Well breakfast with Mer and Zola, and I think she's off early today so I might wait around for her maybe I will go to her house for a bit with the kids, I need some grown up talk, mainly about how sex deprived I am and how you and your hotness have not been helping with that!"

Owen gave her a seductive smile, he wanted to tell her well just wait until later but then she would know that something was up. Cristina didn't forget it was their anniversary she bought Owen a gift weeks ago, she got him a DKNY watch with engraving on the back of it saying "I love you, I can't breathe without you. Happy One Year Anniversary, Love your wife" A few years ago Cristina declared her love for him in their special place they had in the hospital the Vent; Cristina thought Mer and McDreamy had the elevator, but her and Owen would always have the Vent.

"Well it won't be much longer hopefully soon me and you can have a little special time to ourselves"

Owen turned Cristina toward him and started kissing her passionately; Cristina missed the passion of her husband for the past 7 weeks she was so ready to get it on with him. She had to stop him or else she didn't think she could control herself and start ripping off his clothes right there, but the baby was there and people were walking by constantly.

"Owen stop, seriously I am going to like rip your clothes off now if you don't!"

"So!"

Owen said with that seductive tone and a huge smirk on his face, just like when he first met Cristina he grabbed her and started kissing her right there in the exam room and she stopped him

"You are so bad getting me all turned on, you are going to have to pay for that later Mr.! But right now I have to go find Mer in the cafeteria so keep your pants on Dr. Hunt and in front of the baby you have no shame!"

Cristina laughed she loved that Owen still thought of her as his hot desirable wife.

"I guess I don't! But it's very hard to resist you Mrs. Hunt, you're very sexy!"

Cristina smiled gave him a kiss and started to walk out

"Oh Cristina can you be home by 5 tonight? I thought I would cook you something special since it is our 1 year anniversary"

"Of course I can, and I remembered don't worry happy 1 year Dr. Hunt!"

Cristina went back over kissed him passionately then broke away suddenly just to tease him a little. Then walked out and head towards the cafeteria. Owen had a huge smile on his face. But now Owen had to figure out how he was going to get Kevin over to Mer's and not make it look suspicious, Cristina thought they were having a night at home but Owen had a big weekend planned for them, they were going to have dinner at Le Pichet a romantic restaurant and then drive up to LaConner near Seattle and stay at a cute Bed and Breakfast for the night; Owen wanted to make their first anniversary special because of how much they have been through together.

To be continued…..


	22. Cristina anxious to work

Chapter 22

As Cristina started walking towards the cafeteria; she saw the Chief coming towards her and wanted to show Kevin's little scrub uniform to him

"Dr. Yang! It's nice to see you here again! How is your little guy doing?"

"Hi Chief! He's doing very well sir, and don't you like his outfit?"

The Chief looked closer at Kevin's outfit and laughed

"Oh yeah I forgot about those little blue scrubs, he looks just like his dad in them! Very cute Yang! So when are you coming back again?"

"Well I still have 7 more weeks off with Kevin and then I will be back, and don't worry sir I will be fully prepared, I've still been reading up on all my surgical studies an watching lots of Ellis Greys surgeries that Mer gave me, so I will be back in the game ready to go!"

Cristina was telling the Chief she didn't want him to think she was not hard core anymore just because she had a baby she wanted him to know she was still very passionate about her work

"Yang, I don't even have to worry about you, your one of my top residents always on her game. Well I look forward to seeing you in 7 weeks! It was nice to see you!"

"You to sir I will see you then!"

Cristina headed back towards the cafeteria and saw Mer there sitting with Zola

"There's Aunt Meredith and your future wife Zola!"

Before Cristina came over and sat down Mer looked at her phone

Text:

Owen: Hey Meredith! So Cristina is having breakfast with you, please don't tell her anything about our anniversary I have planned she thinks we are staying home and I am cooking for her, and now I have to find a way to get Kevin to your place.

Meredith: Yeah no problem Owen I won't tell her anything! Well she's going to come to my house so maybe I will just suggest that she leave Kevin at my place then you two go have dinner at home and then just come and get him when you're done, I have lots of baby stuff at my place and it looks like Cristina packed half of your apartment in her baby bag! Lol

Owen: Ok thanks so much Meredith I really do appreciate it! Cristina and I will return the favour for you and Derek whenever you need it!

Meredith: Your welcome and I think I will take you up on that at some point! Lol ttyl

"McDreamy texting you again?"

"Oh yeah you know doing his McDreamy thing!"

"Hey there Zola! How is my favourite god daughter doing? Do not tell Callie I just said that!

Zola laughed she absolutely loved Cristina, she would always be laughing and happy when Cristina was around maybe the twisted sisters rubbed off on her a bit. While Cristina was talking to Zola Mer was talking to Kevin. It was funny how natural it became to both of them to dote over each other's children they definitely were family even though not by blood.

"So how's the surgical world? I am very much missing it but I am loving your mother's videos she did some iconic surgeries in her time!"

"That she did! And I have an amazing case today you're not going to like me telling you what it is though"

Meredith paused and Cristina had a huge look of anticipation on her face

"What, what is it Mer?"

"I'm with Altman doing a heart transplant with her, Jackson, Lexie, and a surgical team today, you should come to the gallery and watch though!"

"Oh my god! I am beyond jealous of you right now, and there is no one that could stop me from being up in the gallery I am so there!"

"Yeah then when I am done we can hang out at my place for a bit!"

"Oh yeah but Owen wants me to be home for 5 because he's cooking dinner for us tonight, something special it's our 1 year anniversary! Can you believe we have been married for a year?"

"Oh my god really? A year already? Well why don't you leave Kevin at my place for a bit you 2 go have dinner and I am guessing a little something else since it has been 7 weeks since u have given birth, and then pick him up whenever you're done!"

That was the perfect chance for Mer to tell Cristina to leave Kevin at her house

"Oh really? You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would! I am his god mother after all, and Derek will help me with both of them or Lexie or Jackson or April! Wow Derek and I really need to move into our house already!"

"Ok thanks so much Mer! Owen and I will babysit for you sometime when you and McDreamy want to get it on in that frat house of yours!"

They both laughed. They had a good lunch together Meredith told Cristina all about the heart transplant she was doing, she told her the latest gossip in the hospital, they talked about their sex lives as they often did, and of course they talked about Kevin and Zola. Cristina was missing having adult conversation she was thankful that Meredith was always there for it.

They were done eating.

"Shoot I'm late! I should get back, I have to bring Zola up to the daycare then get back to Altman"

"Oh I can take Zola if you want, I don't mind!"

"Ok thanks Cristina! So see you in the gallery!"

"Yeah see you then!"

Meredith walked off and Cristina loaded Kevin's baby bag onto his stroller so that she could carry Zola up to the daycare. It was a balancing act but Cristina had become pretty good at multitasking especially with an infant. With Cristina pushing the stroller in one hand, carrying Zola in the other she walked towards the elevator and went up to the daycare.

"Ok Zola your mom's going to pick you up later, I will see you soon be good no fighting with the other kids!"

Zola giggled, Cristina bent down and gave her a kiss and walked out of the room, she stood at the glass for a minute watching Zola playing, she never thought she would love two children so much, she never even thought she would love one but now she was a god mother and a mother and she was loving it. As Cristina went to walk away she saw Dr. Bailey coming down the hall with her son Tucker.

"Hey Dr. Yang! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just had breakfast with Mer and thought that me and Kevin would come visit Owen for a surprise"

"Oh my goodness look at this little man he is so big! He's very long and that red hair is just so cute with your features, he is such a mixture of the 2 of you, a very cute boy!"

"Thank you Dr. Bailey! So I will be coming back in 7 weeks, there's still room for me right?"

"Cristina of course there is room do you really think we wouldn't let you back?"

"I know I was just making sure, oh and if it's ok Mer is doing heart transplant with Altman, can I please go and watch in the gallery?"

Cristina looked to Bailey like she was still her Chief Resident she always asked permission from her the most, she really just looked up to her as a doctor and had so much respect for her

"Yeah why not I know you're dying to see a surgery and to cut, you can watch and then you will be able to cut when you get back from your maternity"

"Thank you so much Dr. Bailey! Well I have to go feed this little guy so I will see you later thanks again!"

"You're welcome Cristina see you later!"

Cristina walked down the hallway and into the elevator. She needed to feed Kevin somewhere she thought of the resident's locker room so she headed down that way.

Luckily she had bottles prepared, she did not want to risk breast feeding and have anyone walk in on her especially Alex or Jackson. After Kevin was done eating he quickly fell asleep. Cristina could not wait to get to the gallery and watch a surgery it had been way too long for her. She headed to the OR to watch with Kevin asleep in her arms she sat down of course in the front row, the surgery was just starting and Cristina was going through all the steps in her head.

"Grey is that Yang in the gallery?"

"Oh yeah she came to visit me today I told her about the transplant and she wanted to come watch, I hope that's ok Dr. Altman"

"Yeah I don't mind."

Teddy asked one of the nurses to press the intercom speaker up to the gallery

"Dr. Yang welcome back for today! Ok so what are the steps in a heart transplant?"

Cristina so excited got up and held the intercom for her to talk into, she named every single step that Teddy was to do, she thought it was great of Teddy to include her like that

"You are exactly right! Just didn't want you to get rusty or anything Yang, enjoy watching!"

"Thank you Dr. Altman!"

Cristina had grown to respect Teddy a little more now, Teddy had her own life with her husband Henry and she was a great teacher. Cristina watched every part of that surgery right till the end she could not get enough, and luckily Kevin slept through the whole thing and when he woke up he was in such a good mood.

Meredith was done work, she went up and got Zola from the daycare and met Cristina in the lobby so that they could go back to Mer's house. Cristina walked out and thought to herself she definitely needed to come visit more often while she was on her maternity leave she had an awesome day at the hospital and she wasn't even working.

To be continued…..


	23. An anniversary suprise

Chapter 23

Cristina and Meredith had a great time at Mer's house there was no one home but them and the babies of course. They just sat and talked about their twisted sister stuff, how far they have come in their lives as moms, what awesome surgeons they were going to become, and of course their hot husbands. Cristina really needed some time to talk to her person she was missing their chat sessions they had about everything going on in their lives, she still talked to Mer almost every night on the phone but quick conversations she hadn't had a full conversation with her since Kevin was born.

"Well we need to do this more often Mer, I did miss our dark and twisty talks, except now they are more bright and shiny talks! Oh my god we are bright and shiny now aren't we? What happened to us?"

"I know, we are all bright and shiny and I like it! I think we have still got some dark and twisty deep down though, that we will always have but we have it together!"

Cristina and Mer laughed at how different they were and what good places they were at in their lives

"Oh crap! Owen should be here any minute for our special dinner at home, are you sure you don't mind watching Kevin for a few hours?"

"Of course I don't mind I can spend some time with my godson, besides Derek will be home any minute to he can help me with the kids"

Meredith knew that Cristina would be going away for the night with Owen and if she needed anything she could always run over to their house to get whatever Kevin needed since Mer had a key.

Owen pulled up in the driveway

"Ok little man you're going to spend some time with Aunty Mer and I will be back in a few hours!"

Cristina was a little hesitant to leave Kevin, not because she didn't trust Mer it was just the first time she had left him with anyone else. She gave him a little kiss on the forehead and he instantly grabbed her curly black hair, she felt even worse it was like he didn't want her to go.

Meredith seeing Cristina not wanting to leave her son picked the little guy up and started playing with him

"Kevin and I are going to have some Aunt-Nephew bonding time, you go have a great dinner with your husband and have some hot dirty sex!"

Cristina laughed and smiled at Mer gave one last little kiss to Kevin and walked out to meet Owen in their truck.

"Hey there now! Did you and Meredith have some good twisted sister time?"

Cristina leaned over and kissed him

"Yes we did! Now it's you and me time Owen Hunt, what are you making me for our one year anniversary?"

"You will just have to wait and see Mrs. Hunt!"

Owen quickly drove home he was so excited he could not wait to let Cristina in on his one year anniversary surprise. Owen and Cristina walked upstairs to their firehouse, Cristina instantly walked into the bedroom to get into some more comfy clothes but Owen had other plans

He had bought her a beautiful burgundy strapless dress, tight fitting that sat just above her knees. The colour of the dress reminded him of her wedding dress and he loved that colour on her

"Ummm Owen what is this dress? It's gorgeous, but what is it for?"

"Well I have a little anniversary surprise for you, we are going to go to one of the most romantic restaurants in Seattle I got us reservations at Le Pichet, and then there's a little overnight trip we are taking but I want it to be a surprise so I don't want to tell you where"

"Wow Owen, how did you keep this all secret from me? I'm so excited and I love that you planned all of this….but what about Kevin we are going to leave him for the night? With Mer and Derek?"

"I think they will do just fine, if they need anything they have a key to our place they can come and grab something"

"I know I'm just not used to not being with him overnight"

Cristina started to tear up just a little bit she knew it was only a night and thought to herself what is wrong with her why was she crying? She was having separation anxiety

"Oh Cristina, its ok he will be fine and we will pick him up first thing in the morning"

"I know, I know I'm just being stupid and, and…"

"A mother your being a mother Cristina, it's perfectly normal. See I told you, you would be a great mother Cristina Yang"

Owen went over to her and enveloped her in his arms he buried his face in her hair, he loved smelling her hair. He really hoped that she still wanted to go away because he didn't know how much longer he could resist his hot and desirable wife

"Do you still want to go? I can cancel if you want me to"

"No, don't cancel what you have done is so amazing for our anniversary and its special, we are going to have an amazing night together"

Cristina looked up at him with her big brown eyes; she knew she would be ok not having Kevin with her for a night. She wanted to dedicate that time completely to her husband, she wanted to reconnect with him again, it had been such a long time since they had passionate all night long sex; when she was pregnant they had a quickie every once in a while in the hospital and at home, but she wanted it to be like when they first made love, their first time together was so full of passion, Cristina never forgot about it because it was the best sex she had ever had in her entire life and since then she had the most amazing sex with Owen throughout their relationship.

Cristina thinking about the hot passionate sex they were going to have hopped into the shower, Owen went to follow when she stopped him

"Wait no, no soapy hot shower sex; I want to save it for tonight I want to have mind blowing passionate all night long sex with my hot red haired husband"

With that being said Cristina wrapped her arms around Owens neck and gave him a more than passionate deep kiss then pulled away, she wanted to let him know what was going to happen later; he could hardly resist her but he knew it would all be worth it tonight

"Ok you shower I will pack a bag for us"

Cristina got showered and started to get ready, she pulled her hair up into a messy bun to show off the back of her neck, Owen loved the back of her neck. She put on a little bit of make-up more natural colours on her eyes, she put on a deep red lipstick. Cristina looked at herself in the mirror, the dress fit perfectly she was curvier in the dress because of her post baby body but she loved how it hugged her curves in the right way. She thought it was missing something though, she went into her jewellery box and pulled out 3 pieces of jewellery that went perfectly first the necklace she wore on her wedding day she absolutely loved it, her engagement ring, and her eternity wedding ring.

While Cristina was getting ready in their bedroom Owen was showering and getting all ready and handsome for his wife in the bathroom. He put on a pair of black trousers that made his backside look amazing; he then put on a burgundy dress shirt with a black jacket over top.

Owen walked out into the bedroom saw his beautiful wife standing there; he thought she looked flawless that dress was perfect for her. She turned around and saw Owen standing there in his handsome outfit, she thought to herself how lucky she was to have such a hot husband like Owen, she could see his chest muscles through his dress shirt and she loved how the pants complimented his backside

"Wow Cristina you look…..so beautiful!"

"Thank you! I love this dress so much Owen thank you! And I must say you look so hot Mr. Hunt!"

"Well thank you, ok shall we get going?"

"Yep, I'm all ready and you have our overnight bag right? Not that we will be needing clothes later tonight"

"You are such a tease!"

Cristina and Owen gathered up their things packed their bag into the truck and head off to the restaurant.

To be continued….


	24. A hot anniversary night

Chapter 24

Cristina and Owen arrived at the most romantic restaurant; they sat in a private corner with little candles lit on the table, Owen had ordered a dozen roses to be sent to the restaurant so he could give them to her there but with a little special gift to go along with it.

After their 5 course meal Owen was anxious to give Cristina his gift, she also couldn't wait to give Owen the watch she had bought him. The waiter brought over the bouquet of roses to the table

"Owen these are beautiful! How do I have such a romantic husband?"

Usually Cristina hated it when guys were romantic but with Owen it was so sweet and so genuine she loved all of it

Owen pulled out a little box from his pocket and put it in front of her

"Are you proposing to me again? If you don't remember here are the rings you got me already"

Cristina pointing to her wedding rings with a big sarcastic smile on her face

"Very funny! Just open the box!"

Owen laughed and was so excited to see her reaction to his gift. She opened the box it was a small silver locket, she opened the locket to reveal a picture of Cristina and Owen kissing on their wedding day the picture they had in their living room, and on the other side was a picture of Kevin when he was just 1 day old. Cristina started to tear up a little, she loved the locket it was a perfect size and she could carry her family around with her all the time.

"Oh Owen….This is amazing! I love it! Thank you!"

"Your welcome! Now you can carry us around with you, our little family!"

Cristina wiped the tears from her eyes, and pulled out a box and gave it to Owen. Owen opened it, he loved that watch so much he showed Cristina that watch one time when they were shopping before they even got married he could not believe she remembered which one

"Cristina I love this watch! How did you remember it?"

"I am Cristina Yang you know and I do pay attention especially to you! Look on the back of it"

Owen looked on the inside at the inscription "I Love You, I Can't Breathe Without You. Happy One Year Anniversary, Love your wife" Owen remembered it like it was yesterday the first time Cristina told him that she loved him, on the Vent and then she said yes to them being in a relationship and they have been together ever since.

"That was the first time you told me you love me, thank you Cristina it is so perfect!"

Owen leaned over the table and gave her a deep kiss

"So are you ready for the next part of our first anniversary date?"

"Oh I am so ready Dr. Hunt; believe me I have been ready for weeks now!"

Cristina said very flirty and ran her foot up Owens leg to his inner thigh. He was getting excited just from that little touch he could not wait for what was about to happen at the bed and breakfast.

They arrived at the bed and breakfast in LaConner it was an amazing secluded area away from the city, there were gorgeous rivers and mountainous escarpment, the B&B had amazing gardens. They checked into their little secluded B&B and could not wait to get up to their room.

When they got to their room Cristina went in the bathroom to freshen up a little bit, while she was in there Owen had brought a few candles and set them all around the room, he sat on the bed and waited impatiently for his wife.

She came out of the bathroom still in her burgundy dress he bought her, but she had a little surprise underneath that dress.

Cristina walked over to him put her arms around his neck, Owen stood up and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss they didn't need to say anything to each other they knew what was about to happen. Cristina's hands were roaming all over Owens muscular body from his ass all the way up to his chest, Owen's hands were trying to find the zipper on her dress he finally found it and pulled it down furiously.

They broke away for a minute for Cristina to pull the dress down to reveal a sexy red lacy thong with a red lacy strapless corset, with one swift pull Cristina pulled her hair out of the messy bun to reveal her long black curls. Owen's eye's widened, Cristina ripped off his jacket and then the burgundy shirt to reveal his hot muscular chest.

She started kissing his chest, and started unzipping his paints and trailing her fingers over the hard big bulge in his pants, her touch made him shiver with anticipation. He ripped off her corset and started caressing and kissing her breasts, Cristina was getting so wet and could not wait for her husband inside of her.

Owen picked her up and laid her down on the bed, he started trailing kisses along her neck his hands were rubbing up and down her legs and with one pull he ripped off her lacy thong. Cristina started to pull down Owen's boxer briefs he happily helped her and they were both lying there naked, wanting each other so badly.

Cristina moaning, Owen was teasing her rubbing her inner thighs then all of a sudden she felt 2 fingers inside of her rubbing her clit.

"Owen…..Owen…Oh my god…..your amazing….. Don't stop!"

Owen seeing his wife panting and moaning his name made him even harder; he needed to be inside her, he quickly pulled his fingers out and thrust his long hard penis inside her. Cristina missed this feeling so much and now the sensation of him being inside of her was 1000 times more minds blowing

At first they started in a slow rhythm feeling every inch of each other, Owen was grabbing and licking her breasts, Cristina wrapped herself around him and pulling him further into her, her arms were around his neck and her legs completely intertwined and wrapped around his body. All of his length was fully inside of her, Owens heart was beating faster with every thrust.

"Owen…..I'm close"

"I'm right there with you baby!"

Owen was now thrusting faster inside of her with Cristina matching his thrusts by thrusting her hips towards his pelvis; she wanted to feel every inch of him.

"Owen I'm coming…I'm coming!"

"Me to baby, me to!"

At that point Owen grabbed Cristina's face and gave her a deep passionate kiss enhancing the sensation to a beyond mind blowing orgasm.

As they both finished Owen just held Cristina in her arms for a few minutes until they caught their breath. As they started to slowly come down from their orgasmic high Cristina laid back on the bed with Owens arms wrapped around her still panting

"Wow…..Owen that was amazing! It was for sure worth the wait!"

"It was definitely worth the wait!"

They now were back to breathing normally and their heart rates had slowed down

"I love you so much Cristina Yang, Happy 1 Year Anniversary"

"I love you so much to Owen! Happy 1 year!"

Owen leaned back over and started kissing her passionately again. They both did not get any sleep that night they were too busy making up for the past 7 weeks, and having mind blowing passionate sex.

**(This was my first chapter trying to write some CO hotness, I hope everyone likes it and it sounds ok! Please review!)**


	25. Back to work for Cristina Yang

Chapter 25

Cristina woke up feeling kind of nervous, it was 5 a.m. she barely slept all night long thinking about what her day was going to be like. This was the first day Cristina was going back to work; Kevin was now 12 weeks old, she said that after 3 months off of work she would go back. She was excited and happy to go back to work yet she was going to feel so weird not being with Kevin all day, she completely enjoyed that time she spent with him, she thought she would be very nervous about it and at the beginning she was but then she got into a routine with him and it felt completely natural to her.

Owen was still asleep and Cristina could here Kevin just waking up, she quietly got out of bed before Kevin started to cry and wake Owen up. She walked into his room and picked him up; he immediately felt so content and curled up in her arms.

"Hey there little man! How is my little buddy doing this morning?"

Kevin had a huge smile on his face he loved this person so much

"So mommy has to go to work today, but you're going to be with your nana today and then daddy and I will come as soon as we are done working and get you! I know it's going to be weird not having me with you all day but you have to be good for nana and me and daddy will see you as soon as we are done at work! Ok little man?"

Cristina sat there with him soaking up this little morning time she had with her son she loved having little conversations with him as if he was going to answer her, but she knew he was listening he would lie there smile and stare at her taking her all in.

Owen woke up reaching out for his wife, when he stretched over to the other side of their bed all he got were some cold sheets. He knew she would be in Kevin's room he slowly got up and walked over to his son's room. He stood there watching her while she talked to him, he loved seeing this site his wife talking to and cradling their son.

"Hey there Mrs. Hunt"

Owen said to her quietly. Cristina looked over and saw Owen standing there shirtless with a pair of grey pyjama bottoms on, she loved how hot her husband was.

"Oh hey, sorry did I wake you up?"

Owen walked over gave her a kiss then kissed Kevin on the forehead

"Not at all, I was up already and didn't find you in our bed so I knew you would be in here"

"Yeah I just wanted to spend some time with him before I start work again today. It's going to be weird not being with him all day long, I'm going to miss him!"

Owen lent over and picked up Kevin from her arms

"Hey my little buddy! I know you're going to miss mommy today but you will be with nana while me and your hard-core cardio goddess mother is at work being amazing as she always is!"

Kevin smiled back at his dad pulling on his beard

Owen smiled at Cristina he knew it was hard for her to leave Kevin but he also knew she wanted to get back into work because a surgeon was a part of who she is

"Cristina I know it will be hard to leave him, but just think you're going to be getting your hands dirty again, get to cut again, and then when we are done working we will be back at home with Kevin"

"I know I am excited to go back to work! I haven't cut in a long time mama needs to cut!"

Cristina and Owen laughed. She fed Kevin and he fell back to sleep. While the baby was asleep Cristina and Owen both slipped into the shower for some hot soapy morning sex. They were making up for when they couldn't have sex for 7 weeks after Cristina had Kevin, they both loved the morning sex they had they still had as much passion for each other as they did when they first met.

After the mind blowing soapy sex, and after Owen washed Cristina's hair they both got ready to go drop Kevin off to Owens mothers. They got Kevin all packed up put him in the truck and head to his nana's house. As they arrived Owen got Kevin out of the truck, Mrs. Hunt was standing in the doorway waiting for them she was excited to get to spend some time with her grandson.

"Hi Mrs. Hunt! Ok so everything you need is in here if you need any of us at any time call our cell phones or call the hospital and they will page us, seriously anything just call us!"

"Cristina he will be just fine with me I know it's hard for you to leave him, if you want to call me during the day to see how Kevin is don't hesitate ok?"

Mrs. Hunt gave Cristina a hug she could see she was a little panicky leaving him

"Ok thank you so much Mrs. Hunt! Ok little man me and daddy are going now but you be good for nana ok"

She lent down and gave him a kiss he smiled back up at her

"Thanks so much for taking him today mom! I will give you a call before we leave the hospital"

Owen bent over gave him mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek then gave a kiss to Kevin

"See you later little guy!"

Cristina and Owen walked back to the truck got in and started driving to the hospital. Cristina was feeling so nervous about going back for some reason she thought that maybe she would be rusty but she did watch all of Ellis Grey's surgical videos and kept up on her readings, and Owen would always tell her about the cases that he had.

As they arrived at the hospital Cristina grabbed Owens hand she was gripping it so tight

"Are you ok?"

"Fine. Just a…..little nervous about getting back into it"

"You will do great as you always do!"

"Thank you"

She leaned over and kissed him. They got out of the truck, Owen walked over to Cristina and put his arm around her waist she immediately wrapped her arm around his waist and grabbed his hand. They walked into the hospital and this time Cristina wasn't a visitor she was there to do her job, get back into cardio, and back into surgery

"Ok so I will text you for lunch as always, who's service are you on today?"

"I'm not even sure yet I am hoping Teddy's but April Kepner is Chief Resident thanks to someone, so who knows"

"Ok well text me and let me know or I will see you around"

Owen kissed her and walked down to his office. Luckily Meredith was waiting for Cristina in the resident's locker room.

"Hey! Welcome back! I am so happy your back at work!"

Mer got up and hugged Cristina

"Yeah I'm glad to be back to, it was kind of hard leaving Kevin but I'm totally ready to be back at work! do you know what service your on today yet?"

"Uhh yeah….Teddy's"

"Seriously? All I wanted was to get back into cardio; do you know where I am?"

"Well actually I think you're in trauma with Owen"

"Not that I don't want to spend the day with Owen but I just wanted to get back onto cardio! Ugh! Where is Kepner?"

As soon as Cristina said that April walked in

"Dr. Yang good to see you back at work! Good news you're working with Dr. Hunt today!"

As April said all cheery

"Kepner you knew I was coming back today you couldn't have given me cardio?"

"Oh well I thought it might be hard for you coming back for the first day so I thought I would put you with your husband! Maybe in the next few days you can get back on to cardio!"

"Yeah I better be getting back on to cardio this week!"

April was always a little bit intimidated by Cristina she didn't really know how to take her

"Ok well I will work on that for you for tomorrow then ok?"

"Ok, thank you Kepner"

Cristina liked April she didn't really show it but she did, she just hated her cheeriness.

"Well I better get to trauma, there better be like a huge mass trauma with lots of surgeries!"

"Oh Cristina Yang is back that's for sure! Well have fun with your husband in trauma well I'm in cardio!"

Mer said teasingly

"Oh that's so not even fair!"

They both walked out and went to find their attending. Cristina found Owen in the pit and it was pretty quiet

"Seriously this is what I get on my first day back some sutures and paperwork?"

"So Kepner put you on with me today!"

"Yeah she thought it would be hard for me to come back so she put me on with my husband, I just wanted cardio no offence by the way"

Cristina laughed

"None taken I know you wanted cardio you never know maybe we will get a surgery or 2 in trauma today!"

"I hope so!"

Cristina walked away and started to suture a guy who had a huge gash in his arm. A few minutes later there was an actual trauma coming in while, Cristina and Owen both gowned up for the incoming trauma. The people who emerged from the ambulance were more than familiar.

To be continued…


	26. Not your typical day

**Authors Note: I just wanted to put in a note I am not very good at all the medical stuff so I don't know if it is very accurate, sorry about that but I had to add it on there. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 26

Owen and Cristina had not seen them in a few years since the last time they were at the hospital. It was Beth, Owen's ex fiancée and her dad who had Colorectal Cancer. Owen was a little shocked the last he heard Beth moved from Seattle with her dad to get him treatment at a cancer facility in California.

The last time Owen saw Beth was right when he was going through his PTSD, and he and Cristina were just starting to see each other.

_Calm down Owen it will be fine_

He thought to himself. He was feeling tense he didn't really want to see her because she reminded him of his past, and he wasn't that man anymore, that was the man he was before and now he was in the after.

Cristina could see the look on Owen's face; she felt bad for him and knew that she had to be there for him

"Owen are you ok?"

"Uhh….yeah I'm fine, I'm fine"

Beth got out of the ambulance and immediately went over to Owen

"Owen! I'm so glad to see you! I was hoping you would still be working here I'm not sure what's wrong with my dad please help him!"

Cristina went over to her

"Beth, do you remember me? I'm Cristina Yang come over here and let Owen help your dad ok?"

Cristina wanted to help Owen with the trauma but she knew it would help even more if he could think clearly without Beth standing right there over his shoulder wondering what was going on. He nodded at Cristina as a way to say thank you

Owen got back into trauma mode

"Ok what have we got guys?"

While the paramedics gave Owen the rundown of what was going on with Beth's father Cristina took Beth aside and asked her what happened with her dad

"Beth what happened?"

"Well I was just about to take him to his chemo treatment; he wanted to come back to Seattle so he got transferred here for his chemo and cancer treatment at Seattle Presbyterian from the other hospital I was taking him to in California; and all of a sudden he started throwing up blood and he collapsed on the floor! Please help my dad!"

"Ok Beth just come and sit down in the lobby and I will go check on your dad and I will give you an update, your dad is in good hands Owen is an amazing surgeon"

Cristina walked Beth to the lobby and went back to the ER to see what was happening with Beth's dad Michael. Owen got him stabilized but he needed to admit and assess him to see if the cancer had spread.

"Thank you for taking Beth aside Cristina, I know you wanted to be in on the trauma"

"Owen its ok I know don't worry about it I'm here for you I know this will be hard but I will be by your side ok? I guess it was a good thing Kepner put me on your service today right?"

Cristina was trying to lighten the mood a little bit

"Yeah I am very glad she did!"

"Ok well I will go tell Beth we are admitting her dad and bring her upstairs"

"I am going to page the Chief so we can assess Michael"

Cristina walked back to the lobby to get Beth and brought her upstairs to where her dad was admitted. Owen and the Chief had ordered multiple tests on Michael to see if the cancer had spread. While they were waiting for the test results Beth was by her dad's side, Owen wanted to go in and talk to them Cristina followed him for support.

"So we are just waiting for the test results let me just update your chart"

Owen grabbed the chart and Beth noticed something on his hand

"Owen is that a wedding ring?"

Owen looked at Cristina; he had to tell Beth the truth he just wanted to get it all out in the open so that he didn't feel like he was hiding anything from her or her dad

"Yeah….Cristina and I are married, we have a son Kevin who is 3 months old"

Beth was very shocked she never knew that Cristina and Owen were a couple but the last time she was there they were just starting out

"Really? Oh….well congratulations"

She said not very happy, she still very much loved the old Owen before he went to Iraq she thought they were perfect together

"Thank you Beth"

Luckily at that moment Owens pager went off to get the test results for Michael

"Those are the test results, Cristina lets go get them we will be back in a few minutes"

Cristina and Owen rushed out the door together and went to the lab to get the test results. The results confirmed what Owen was thinking, there were more cancer cells that had been spreading and the cancer had spread to the liver.

Owen, the Chief, and Cristina went in to give them the results

"Michael the cancer has spread it is now in your liver we can do surgery to try and get as much as we can out"

"No! I don't want any more surgery I am very sick and very tired I don't want any more treatment"

"But daddy! You have to have the surgery it will help you!"

Beth started crying she was so reliant on her dad, and when she was engaged to Owen she would rely on him a lot to

"We can make you comfortable if you don't want the surgery Michael"

"No he's having the surgery! Owen don't try and talk him out of having the surgery! I don't know what I would do without you dad! Please just have the surgery please!"

"Beth I'm tired you know that, I'm so tired and it's getting worse the chemo isn't helping I just want to be comfortable and spend as much time as I have left with you ok? Please Beth you have to accept this and I know it's hard but I can't go on like this!"

"We will give you two some time"

As they all went to walk out Beth got up and grabbed Owens arm

"Owen please tell him to have the surgery! Who am I going to have left? First you leave me all alone and then when I do see you I don't even know who you are, and now my dad is dying and you're not helping him you're not even trying to help him!"

Owen was visibly upset by what Beth was saying, she was right she didn't know who he was after he came back from Iraq the only person that really knew him and really saw him was Cristina and Beth couldn't understand what happened to the old Owen

"Beth I can't tell your dad to have the surgery we have to respect the patient's wishes"

"No that's not good enough!"

At that moment Beth slapped Owen across the face Cristina stepped in

"Beth! Stop that!"

Her dad said

"Beth! Stop! This is not Owen's doing, your dad is sick and he's getting worse he doesn't want the surgery and you have to accept it, you will be fine eventually I have been through the same thing but I was 9 and my dad suddenly died, you will be ok and now you have time with your father, spend as much time as possible together!"

Beth started breaking down she latched onto Cristina and started crying in her arms. Owen was still shocked at what just happened

"It's ok Beth calm down, calm down"

Cristina was trying to soothe her; she eventually sat down again by her dad and held his hand. Cristina, Owen and the Chief had all walked out of the room at that point so that Beth and her dad could talk.

"Dr. Hunt are you ok?"

The Chief said concerned, he knew about the history with Beth and her father

"Oh yeah I'm fine she's just in shock she really depends on her dad a lot"

"Ok well I have a meeting to get to but page me if you need anything ok?"

"Ok thanks Chief!"

"And Dr. Yang good job on calming her down, I think motherhood has changed you!"

The Chief smiled and walked off down the hallway. Owen turned to Cristina

"Cristina I can't thank you enough for being there for me, I know this is not a good situation with Beth being my ex but you were really amazing with her"

"You're welcome Owen, I love you and I will be there for me whenever you need me, we have been through a lot together. I was just trying to help her I do know how she feels unfortunately"

Owen leant down and gave Cristina a kiss. Owen couldn't help but remember the last time Beth was in the hospital with her dad; Cristina found out that Beth was his ex-fiancée and that Owen broke up with her in a 2 sentence e-mail. Cristina found out a lot about Owen that day but she still stuck by him she helped him through one of the worst times in his life when he was going through PTSD.

Cristina and Owen went for a break in the cafeteria. A few hours later Beth's father was discharged to a hospice care facility in Seattle, Beth was still very upset about her father's decision but she could not change his mind.

"Owen I am so sorry I slapped you before that was way out of line, I just don't know what I am going to do without my dad!"

"It's ok Beth I know you were upset, you will be ok though I know it will be hard but you will be fine, here take my cell number and if you need to talk or anything just call me ok?"

"Ok Owen thank you I appreciate it a lot! And Cristina thank you so much to you're a very good person and I am happy for the both of you!"

"No problem Beth"

As Beth walked out of SGMW Owen wrapped his arms around Cristina

"So that was a pretty eventful day for you on your first day back"

"Eventful for me? I think it was more eventful for you! And I am glad I was there for you today!"

"Me to! Ok should we go and get Kevin now?"

"Yes please! I can't wait to see him he is probably having a good time with your mom though!"

Cristina and Owen went and got changed and walked out arms wrapped around each other as they usually are. This was a very interesting first day back for Cristina, but she was happy she was there for her husband.

_Maybe I am a changed woman, I'm married to the man I love, I have a baby that means everything to me, and I am a surgeon I guess I can have both lives_

Cristina thought to herself as she looked up at Owen she thought how thankful she was for him, for him to come into her life pull out her icicle and make her love him.


	27. A new promotion

Chapter 27

Everything had been going great for Cristina and Owen, Cristina was back at work and loving it she was specializing in Cardio with Teddy. Owen was beyond happy he had his wife, his son, and his work everything seemed to be falling into place for Cristina and Owen, they had overcome so much throughout their relationship that now they were enjoying each other and their son so much.

Kevin was now 5 months old; he was laughing and smiling a lot. Luckily for Cristina and Owen he was a very good baby he slept most of the time through the night and they always made time for him in the morning before they went to work. Sometimes they would take Kevin to Owen's mom's house but they mostly put him in the daycare at SGMW so that they could pop up and visit him throughout the day.

Cristina was on her lunch break and of course she was up in the nursery playing with Kevin. Owen was on his way up to visit to and he knew his wife would be there.

"Hey there now! There's my wife and my little buddy!"

Owen walked over gave Cristina a kiss and kissed little Kevin on the forehead. Kevin still had the bright red hair like his dad with his mom's Asian features he was a very cute baby and a very unique one to

"Hey! How are you? I've missed you today I feel like I haven't seen you at all!"

"I have a couple of car accident victims I can't stay too long because I have to get to the OR but I wanted to come up and visit and I knew you would be here!"

_Beep….Beep…Beep_

"Another trauma?"

"No that's weird the Chief is paging me, well I better go see what he wants!"

"Ok Dr. Hunt but you totally owe me tonight for not seeing me much today"

Cristina gave Owen a seductive smile

"Oh really Mrs. Hunt? Well I think that's do able"

Owen leant over gave Kevin a kiss and then gave Cristina one

Owen left and went down to the Chiefs office

"Hey Chief you wanted to see me!"

"Yes I did Dr. Hunt can you close the door and have a seat?"

"Is everything ok sir?"

"I need to talk to you about something. I am stepping down as Chief, as you know my wife Adele has Alzheimer's and I need to spend more time with her so I am stepping down as Chief and I am going to be a general attending, that way I can cut back on my hours to be with her and I also think it's time for me to step down. So Dr. Hunt I would like to promote you to Chief of Surgery, if you will accept the offer, I have already put your name into the board, you have made Seattle Grace a top level trauma hospital and you're an amazing doctor, so I would like to give you the job if you will accept."

Owen was shocked he did not think that he would become the next Chief he thought that when the Chief did step down it would have been Bailey or even Derek again but he never thought it would be him

"Wow sir that's such an amazing offer, I am very sorry for the circumstances but very grateful for your offer."

Owen paused he knew this was such an amazing opportunity for him but he knew he needed to talk this over with Cristina, being Chief would mean a lot more hours and Cristina being home alone with Kevin more when he promised her they would do this together

"Chief I do have to talk this over with Cristina can I get back to you in about an hour or 2?"

"Of course you can, but the sooner the better I need to let the board know your decision because if you do accept you will start on Monday and we will need to announce it to everyone today"

"Ok sir, I will go find Cristina right now and I will get back to you as soon as possible"

Owen pulled out his phone

_Text:_

_Owen: Cristina where are you? I need to talk to you about something ASAP!_

_Cristina: I'm just in the cafeteria eating lunch with Mer, is everything ok?_

_Owen: I'll meet you there in a minute_

_Cristina: Ok I'll be here_

Owen walked very quickly to find Cristina in the cafeteria he saw her sitting with Mer eating lunch he needed to go somewhere where they could talk he thought of the perfect place

"Hey Cristina! I need to talk to you can we go somewhere?"

"Uh yeah are you ok?"

"Yeah I just need to talk to you about something"

"Ok I'll see you later Mer"

Owen quickly walked Cristina to their spot in the hospital the vent. The vent had been a safe place for them so many things had happened there, they had one of their first kisses there, Owen gave Cristina a vent burn there while they were having sex, and Cristina told Owen she loved him there for the first time there; it was their place and best place Owen could think of to talk to his wife

"Owen what's going on? You're scaring me! Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry, everything is fine but I need to tell you that…..the Chief just offered me his position Chief of Surgery, he is stepping down to spend more time with Adele and he wants me to take over for him"

Cristina paused she was shocked but she was happy

"Oh my god Owen! That's amazing!"

Owen was relieved he really wanted to take the position but he didn't know how Cristina would react

"So you're gonna to take it right?"

"Well that's why I wanted to talk to you, it would be longer hours and you home alone more often with Kevin and I didn't want to take it right away because I told you that I would be right there to help with Kevin but it might be a little harder now, I will still be there but not as much as I am now"

Cristina looked at Owen she thought about it for a minute she knew that it would be a little harder for them but they always worked through everything and she knew that they could work this out to. They had been through a lot more drama in the past then Owen being Chief and they always worked it out

"Owen you want this job, and you will be such an amazing Chief you need to take the position we will work everything out with Kevin, we have worked everything out before right? This is nothing compared to what we have been through! So go tell the Chief you will take the position!"

Owen wrapped his arms around Cristina and gave her a passionate kiss

"Thank you Cristina Yang! Have I told you how amazing you are? And how much I love being your husband?"

Cristina laughed

"So you think you could get some blinds on the windows of the Chief's office?"

"And why would you want blinds on the windows?"

"Well when you're Chief and you're working all night I am going to need a booty call every once in a while from my hot husband!"

"That can be done I'm sure!"

"Well Chief Hunt I need to get back to the cardio wing and you should go and tell Chief Webber your decision so I will see you later! I love you!"

"I love you to Cristina"

Cristina walked back to the cardio wing and Owen went back to the Chiefs office to tell him his decision

"Hey again sir, so I talked to Cristina and….I would like to accept your offer"

The Chief reached over and shook Owen's hand

"Congratulations Hunt! I think you're going to be a great Chief, I will let the board know and I will send out an email to tell everyone to meet in the lobby at 2 is that ok?"

"Yeah 2 is fine I will see you there! Thank you very much Chief"

The Chief sent out a mass e-mail to everyone for an important meeting at 2 sharp in the lobby

To be continued….


	28. A new promotion part 2

Chapter 28

When 2 rolled around Owen was very nervous to see how everyone would react to the news everyone loved Chief Webber and they respected him this was going to be a huge change for people. Owen walked down the hallway making his way to the lobby luckily he found Cristina along the way it made him feel better to see his wife and how confident she was in him. When they arrived in the lobby Chief Webber was standing on the stairs; soon everyone was there and the Chief was ready to make the big announcement

"Everyone listen up please, I have an announcement to make…..I am stepping down as Chief, I am taking some personal time I am still going to continue to be an attending but I need to step down at this point for personal reasons. As my replacement I have chosen someone who has become a great doctor here at Seattle Grace Mercy West and someone who I think will do an amazing job, so I would like everyone to welcome Chief Owen Hunt"

Everyone was shocked and Owen could tell by the look on their faces except for one, Cristina had a huge smile and was the first one to start clapping everyone soon after followed her and gave Owen a huge round of applause

"Thank you Chief Webber, and thank you everyone so much, I hope I will make a great contribution as Chief to Seattle Grace Mercy West and I look forward to my new position"

"Thank you Dr. Hunt! I know you will be a great Chief! So starting Monday Chief Hunt will be taking over for me I will be showing him the ropes for the rest of the week and I hope all of you will treat him with the respect like you all have shown me! Thanks everyone!"

As Owen walked back down the stairs he was greeted with everyone congratulating him some people weren't too keen on the idea of Owen being Chief but they congratulated him anyway

Meredith was standing with Cristina

"So I guess this means you're like the first lady of the hospital! Feels kinda good doesn't it?"

Cristina laughed

"Actually it does…..I think Owen is going to be a great Chief!"

Owen walked over to Cristina looking so relieved

"Congratulations Dr. Hunt! If you need any help at all don't hesitate to ask Derek I'm sure he would be happy to help you out!"

"Thanks Meredith I will keep that in mind"

Mer walked away she was actually for Owen and Cristina that he got the position of Chief

"So Chief Hunt how do you feel?"

Owen laughed he liked that title

"Well I feel relieved; I know it's not going to be easy for me because everyone is used to Chief Webber's ways and I am the bad guy coming in and taking over for him but I hope that I can prove to everyone that I can be a good Chief"

"You will be a great Chief Owen, yeah it might be a little hard at first but I will be there for you to help and support you and everyone will get used to it eventually just like when Derek was Chief"

"Thank you Cristina!"

He leaned over and gave her a cute kiss on the lips

"Well I am going to be with the Chief for the rest of the day so I will meet you in the lobby after our shift!"

Owen was with Chief Webber all day training him on the different hospital policies and all the duties he was about to take over. By the end of the day Owen was exhausted and ready to go home with his wife and his son

Cristina went up and got Kevin from the daycare and waited for Owen in the lobby

"There are my 2 favourite people! Hey little man! How's my guy doing today? Did you have a fun time in the daycare with all of your little friends?"

Owen picked Kevin up and started tickling him, Kevin giggled he loved when his daddy played with him. Owen missed his son during the day he loved that he had the nights off most of the time so that he could play the guitar and sing to Kevin before he went to bed, he was hoping that he could still do that even if he was Chief he wanted to be there for every milestone his son was approaching on, it might be hard to work out but Cristina and Owen would find a way to work it out

Unfortunately Cristina and Owen had to work all weekend, Owen had to still be trained on the many duties of being Chief and Cristina had a huge case with Teddy, a patient who had been on the transplant list for a long time Cristina and Teddy were going to do a procedure on the patient to hopefully give him some more time so that he could wait for a new heart

"Well are you ready to go home there Chief?"

Owen wrapped his arm around Cristina

"Oh yeah I am so ready to go home, I need a break from all that training oh and don't I owe you something tonight for not being around much today?"

"You do owe me don't you? Let's get home ASAP!"

Cristina and Owen got home had some dinner, Owen sang and played the guitar for Kevin just before Kevin was off to bed; while Cristina was feeding him Owen quickly went into the bedroom and lit some candles all around their bed he knew Cristina would be putting Kevin down to sleep and then coming in the bedroom to relax for a while so he quickly took off his clothes and wrapped himself in just a towel.

"Well Kevin is asleep; I think I am going to take a shower, I am so tired I need to wake up it's too early to go to bed!"

Cristina didn't even notice the candles Owen had lit or that he was standing there with only a towel wrapped around him, Owen quickly walked over to her put her up against the wall and started kissing her passionately she now noticed her hot naked husband

"I'll wake you up Mrs. Hunt!"

Owen said while kissing her

"Oh I am totally awake now!"

Cristina said seductively

Owen ripped her shirt off exposing a dark purple lace bra he then started unzipping her jeans his hands travelling down her ass squeezing it. She loved it when Owen took charge and started tearing off her clothes it was such a turn on for Cristina.

She then reached for the towel that was wrapped around him and threw it to the floor exposing his rock hard penis, Cristina turned him around and pushed him onto the bed she started kissing his muscular chest Owen loved the feeling of her long black curls slowly making their way down his chest

"So I know you owe me tonight but right now I am going to give you a huge present for becoming Chief"

Cristina said very seductively. She then started rubbing his inner thigh just to tease him a little before she started going down on him.

"Oh my god Cristina!"

He grabbed some of her hair and started playing with it, he was getting close so in one swift move he lifted Cristina up ripped her panties off and thrust into her. He then took off her bra and started caressing and licking her nipples

"Ohhhhh Owen!"

They quickly got into a rhythm; Cristina wrapped her arms around Owens neck as she felt him deep inside of her. Owen to maximize the pleasure thrust 2 fingers inside of her and started massaging her clit; he could feel her tightening around him which made him harder than he already was

"Owen I'm gonna….."

"I'm right there with you baby"

Owen started thrusting harder and faster and then with one more quick thrust they both climaxed together

Cristina then fell onto the bed breathless, Owen curled up right beside her trying to catch his breathe. They always had mind blowing beyond amazing sex they could not get enough of each other, there was so much passion and heat between them even after everything they had been through and after becoming parents

"Wow that was amazing Owen as it always is, I hope you liked your present Chief Hunt!"

Owen wrapped his muscular arms around her and kissed her forehead

"I loved my present Mrs. Hunt and as always we are amazing! I love you so much"

"I love you to Owen"

They both then fell asleep tired from the day at the hospital and then tired from a night of hotness and passion

**Authors note- This is my second attempt at CO hotness I hope its ok! I wanted to add Owen becoming Chief and I thought the chapter needed a little something more than just him becoming Chief so I hope you all like it! Please review! :)**


	29. Chief Hunt

**Authors Note: Ok so I am taking a bit of a risk with these next few chapters, I hope you all like them just wanted to add a little bit of drama in there and I had many ideas for this story line! So please review! :)**

Chapter 29

Owen was now Chief of Seattle Grace Mercy West; Chief Webber stepped down and was now a general attending. Owen was doing a lot more hours than he was when he was just head of trauma he was feeling a little bittersweet about his new position, he really loved being Chief and trying to find new ways to improve the hospital but he didn't really like the paperwork and not being home as much with Cristina and Kevin. Owen felt like he hadn't been in the ER or the OR in forever it was only a few days he hadn't but he did missed the trauma he missed the action and the adrenaline rush when he had to think quick on his feet, right now his days consisted of paperwork and meetings.

He was feeling a little bit stressed out so he paged Cristina to meet him in his office, he needed to see his hot and desirable wife he missed her.

Cristina was a little frustrated herself Teddy had a huge Cardio case she was working on but for some reason she asked Jackson to be the resident on the case instead of her so Cristina was with Callie in Ortho and Cristina was not a huge fan of Orhto; she also had a bad night with Kevin, he wasn't feeling too good and he barely slept all night, Owen was at the hospital all night so she didn't have any help with him, luckily Owens mom took him for the day so that she could take care of him. Cristina was happy to see the page from Owen she needed to vent to him and she just really wanted to see her husband.

"Hey there stranger! I missed you last night, Kevin wasn't feeling good he didn't sleep all night I am so exhausted. I brought you a coffee!"

Owen got up from his desk from working on the pile of paperwork he had to do and went over wrapped his arms around Cristina and gave her a huge kiss

"I missed you to Mrs. Hunt! Is Kevin ok? What was wrong with him? And thanks for the coffee!"

"Oh I think his stomach was hurting a little bit, he seemed a lot better this morning before I dropped him off at your mom's house"

"Well that's good, and I will be home tonight with you 2 I have to get this paperwork done before that but I promise you Cristina I will be there tonight!"

"Ok good because I don't sleep well when you're not there and I don't think Kevin does either, it was funny last night it was like he was looking for you"

"Well you both don't have to worry I am going to be there tonight I promise! So how is your day going so far?"

Owen sat down on the couch with his arm around Cristina

"Well Teddy is totally being weird with me I don't know what her problem is I didn't do anything wrong, she put Jackson on this huge Cardio case today and I'm with Callie on a freakin knee replacement! I hate Ortho!"

"Well it's good to do other things besides Cardio get some experience in every part of the hospital"

"Why would I need to do that? I am going to be the next Cardio goddess I need all the Cardio I can get!"

"Well I can give you some Cardio if you want but it's more of a Cardio workout"

Owen had a huge seductive grin on his face; luckily the blinds he had put up in his office were already shut. He started kissing her passionately, his hands roaming all over her body, Cristina let her hair down from her messy pony tail and her hands were rubbing his chest

_Knock, knock, knock_

They quickly stopped kissing and got themselves together, they didn't want to stop but Owen, now that he was Chief, knew there would be interruptions.

"Come in!"

As Owen got up and sat back at his desk Teddy came in

"Hey Owen"

Teddy saw Cristina sitting there

"Oh I hope I am not interrupting anything"

Cristina got up and started walking towards the door

"No it's fine I was just on my way back to ORTHO!"

Cristina said sarcastically so that Teddy got the point

"I will see you later Owen, I'll text you when I go for lunch"

"Ok Cristina see you soon!"

"So what's up Teddy?"

"Ok well I know first of all that Cristina is not happy with me but I couldn't have her on this case with me, it's a humpty dumpty I have never done one before and I needed a consult from someone…. Please don't be mad but it was someone who worked here who has performed the surgery before I had to call him I didn't know what to do and I thought the surgery would be good for the hospital get us some publicity but I think I am over my head on this one"

Owen interrupted her

"Teddy calm down stop rambling! who is it? Who did you call?"

"I called…Preston Burke"

"What! Teddy why would you call him? You know he has a history with Cristina, he's not coming here is he?"

"Well…um yeah I kinda asked him to come because he actually did this surgery before with Cristina and I needed his help, he is one of the top Cardio surgeons in the world I was looking out for my patient, he's working in New York City now and he said he would fly in tomorrow but I wanted to clear it with you first!"

"No way absolutely not! I will not have that man come in here! You don't know what he did to Cristina Teddy! Find someone else for your consult there are many other top cardio surgeons that you can choose from I do not want that man in my hospital!"

"But Owen what about my patient? You should have the patient in mind and not your wife! I do feel a little bad about doing that to Cristina but I really need a consult from him!"

"Teddy I am sure there are many more Cardio surgeons that have dealt with your kind of case before now find someone else!"

"Fine!"

Teddy walked out furiously and slammed the door behind her. Owen could not believe she wanted to bring Burke back to SGMW he did not want to see that man in his hospital.

Owen continued with his paperwork and calmed himself down. He got a text from Cristina

_Cristina: Hey I'm gonna get us some lunch and bring it to your office ok?_

_Owen: Ok thank you so much I am swamped in paperwork_

_Cristina: No problem Chief Hunt see you soon xx_

Cristina grabbed some lunch for both of them and made her way to Owens office

"Hey! How's that paperwork coming Chief?"

Owen looked up and smiled at Cristina he was very happy to see her again

"Well it's coming along slowly but surely, but I'm glad to see you!"

Cristina walked over sat on the couch; Owen got up from his desk and joined her. He sat down and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"So what did Teddy want before?"

Owen hesitated he didn't want to even mention the name Preston Burke to Cristina because he knew everything he had put Cristina through, how he tried to change every little thing about her to become something she wasn't he hated Burke for that and he had never even met the man

"Oh uhh that was nothing she just needed to ask for some time off"

"Oh ok I was just wondering if she said anything about why she wasn't letting me on the humpty dumpty case"

"Nope nothing about that sorry Cristina, I'm sure she will let you on Cardio again soon maybe she wanted to give someone else a chance to work with her"

"Yeah I hope so. Oh I am going to call your mom to see how Kevin is doing! I hope he's feeling better my poor little guy!"

"Yeah use my phone I want to hear how he's doing to"

"Hi Julie it's Cristina how is Kevin doing?"

Cristina talked on the phone with Owens mom for a while

"Well your mom said he was doing good he's eating, he's playing and laughing she said he is in a really good mood to and he slept so he's feeling much better!"

"That's so good to hear and I will take care of him tonight so you can have a night off ok? And I miss our night time playing"

Cristina thought it was so sweet how Owen would help her out and she loved watching him play with Kevin, he would lay down right beside Kevin on the floor tickling him and playing with his toys with him Cristina thought it was so cute

"Yeah that would be nice so I can catch up on my surgical journals, and watch you 2 play it's very cute! Ok well I need to get back to Callie I'm going into surgery and need to get the patient prepped so I will see you later!"

"Bye!"

As soon as Cristina left the room Owen's phone rang.

_Hello Chief Hunt_

_Chief Hunt this is nurse Sharon, there is someone who was asking for you down here in the lobby should I send them up?_

_No its ok I will be down in a minute_

To Be Continued…


	30. The ex factor

Chapter 30

Owen was making his way down to the lobby; he could see Teddy talking to someone, someone who he had never seen before, Owen had a terrible feeling about who it was he had never seen Preston Burke before but because Teddy had called him before and now she was talking to someone who he didn't recognize he put two and two together

"Dr. Altman, what's going on here?"

"Dr. Hunt oh umm this is….."

"Hi Dr. Hunt I'm Dr. Preston Burke, I used to work here years ago and Dr. Altman here called me for a consult on a cardiac auto transplantation, she needed my help and I thought since I worked here I thought I would come by a little early and help out with it"

Owen was beyond furious with Teddy, he did not want Cristina to see that Burke was at the hospital and he really wanted to give Burke a piece of his mind about what he did to Cristina, Owen knew every detail of their history Cristina told him everything one night before they were married

"Actually it's Chief Hunt and I know why Dr. Altman brought you here but you won't be needed sorry for you to make this trip but she is going to consult someone else on this case"

"Well I'm already here so I might as well be useful"

"Believe me you would be much more useful back at your own hospital!"

Just as Owen was about to walk away he saw Cristina coming looking at a chart with her head down and not even noticing Burke standing right there

Owen walked over to her

"Cristina can I see you for a minute?"

"What…Oh um yeah sorry I was just…"

She then looked up and saw that man standing there that man that she had so much hate for, who left her at the altar, who tried to change everything she was until she wasn't Cristina Yang anymore, who gave her no closure at all, and worst of all gave her no credit when she was his hand for all his surgeries and then he went on to win the Harper Avery Award, which was basically won by Cristina

"What….What the hell is he doing here? Owen what is going on? Why is he here?"

She was so mad and she could not stay calm she didn't care what she said to him or anyone

"Hello Dr. Yang"

Burke said in an arrogant tone

"Why are you here? What to come and do a surgery and get all the publicity? Well if you remember correctly I was the one who did that Humpty Dumpty last time! Not you, I did all of your surgeries!"

Teddy didn't know what to do she didn't know Cristina would react like this

"Cristina, calm down it was me who called Dr. Burke I needed his help on the humpty dumpty that's why I didn't put you on this case and Owen tried to tell me not to bring him here but I didn't know how to do this surgery"

"Owen you knew he was coming here and you didn't tell me? Of all people I would have thought you would have told me he was coming here!"

"Cristina I told Teddy to call Dr. Burke and tell him not to come here but he showed up a day early, I had no idea he would be here I told her to call another doctor because of…..your history, that's what she came and asked me when she came up to my office, Cristina I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you"

Cristina didn't even know what to do she felt hurt, she never thought that Teddy who she was actually starting to consider a friend would do that to her knowing that she had a past with Burke, and she was hurt a little bit by Owen from not telling her what Teddy asked him

Cristina was trying not to let the tears that were filling her eyes drip down her face

"I need to go! I can't be here with him!"

"Cristina!"

"No please just leave me I need to be alone right now Owen!"

Owen turned around his pulse racing from adrenaline he wanted to yell and scream at both Teddy and Burke but he calmed himself down

"Ok this is what we are going to do, you are going to do this surgery as quick as you can and then get the hell out of my hospital! Dr. Altman get it done now!"

"Chief Hunt I really don't appreciate you talking to me like that!"

"Well you don't get my respect after what you have put my wife through in the past, so you have 2 choices you can get the surgery done because that's what is needed for the patient or you can leave and we will find someone else to do it, the second option would be preferable but since you're here you might as well help the patient and I am only thinking of that patient I could care less who you are or what you have won to me your nothing!"

Burke laughed in his usual arrogant way

"You don't even know me Chief Hunt, and Cristina Yang is your wife? What did you have to do drag her down the aisle?"

"Don't you dare talk about her to me! And I do know you I do know every little thing you did to her so don't you even mention her name to me! Now get out of my face both of you and get that surgery done so you can leave!"

Owen walked away he thought if he didn't he might have punched him in the face and it would have been like the fight between Derek and Mark a couple years ago

Teddy and Burke walked away she showed him where the patient was

Meanwhile Cristina was running up the stairwell she wanted to get to the vent to clear her head. Cristina's pager was going off like crazy Callie was wondering where the hell she went she was supposed to scrub in on a knee replacement with her. As Cristina was going down the stairs she got stopped by Meredith, she knew there was something wrong Cristina had a horrified look on her face like she just saw a ghost

"Cristina! What's the matter? Why do you look so freaked out?"

"Mer I need to get somewhere right now!"

"I am coming with you!"

"Fine!"

Meredith followed her to the vent, Mer knew about the infamous vent because of the vent burn that she had to treat on Cristina's backside from Owen

"Ok tell me what's going on!"

"Mer oh my god…..he's back!"

"Who's back?"

"Burke…..he's back Burke is back to do a surgery!"

"What? Why would Owen let him come in the hospital when he knows your history with him? I am gonna go and talk to him now!"

"No Mer it was Teddy who called Burke, Owen thought that Teddy told him not to come here but then he just showed up a day early so that he could do that humpty dumpty that Teddy and Jackson were working on!"

"Oh my god I will kick her ass! I will seriously go right now and kick her ass and Burke's ass!"

"No Mer just stay here with me for a minute ok I need to clear my head I don't know what to do, I just want him to leave I need him to leave now! I have nothing to say to that man he left me and I was a mess, I am glad he left me but he made me someone who I wasn't and then left me that's why I was such a mess but then Owen came in and picked up the pieces and now I am finally happy and I have an amazing son and why does Burke have to come in and ruin everything!"

Cristina started crying

Mer put her arms around her and Cristina sobbed on her shoulder. Mer stood there holding her until she started to calm down she was going to stay with her person until she was ok again.

To Be continued…..


	31. Avoidance

Chapter 31

Meredith and Cristina stood there for 20 minutes, Meredith just holding Cristina until she stopped crying and was ok again, they both sat down

"Oh my god I completely forgot about Callie's surgery, she is going to kill me!"

"It's ok I will go and tell her the situation do you want to go down and see Owen?"

Cristina paused she knew it wasn't Owens fault and he didn't tell her what Teddy was talking about because he was just trying to protect her from Burke

"Yeah I guess I should go down and see him"

"Ok well I will walk you there and then I will go and tell Callie what happened ok?"

"Ok thanks Mer"

Meredith walked with Cristina; everyone was staring at them as they walked down the hall the rumour had spread that Burke was in the hospital performing a surgery. Cristina just wanted to hide; as she was walking down the hall she saw Callie coming towards her

"Callie oh my god I am so sorry I wasn't in surgery with you, but something kinda happened"

"It's ok Cristina I heard where are you going now?"

"I need to go see Owen"

"Ok I will come with you, and everyone stop freakin staring seriously get on with your work go be doctors!"

Callie was always good at putting people in their place and telling them off when they needed to be told. All 3 of them walked up to Owens office.

Owen was pacing back and forth in his office he was so worried about Cristina but he knew he needed to give her some space. Cristina walked in with Meredith and Callie

"Oh my god there you are I was so worried about you! Are you ok Cristina? I am so sorry I didn't know he was going to show up I told Teddy to call him and tell him not to come and then he was here, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to even mention his name to you please forgive me Cristina please!"

Cristina walked over to him without saying a word she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him so tight. Meredith and Callie stood there for a little bit but then walked out to give them some time. Before Mer left

"Cristina text me or page me if you need me ok?"

"I will Mer thanks so much both of you"

They closed the door behind them to give Cristina and Owen some privacy and time to talk

"I just never thought I would ever see him again, and for him to know that I still work here and to come anyways just shows how much of an arrogant jerk he is!…so is he doing the surgery?"

Owen paused

"Yeah he is but I told him to do the surgery and get the hell out, I gave him 2 options do the surgery quickly and leave or leave and we find another doctor"

"And of course he didn't turn that down all he wants is the publicity from doing a rare surgery. Ok well I need something to do to get my mind off of him and so I don't run into him at all, anywhere you need me to go?"

"You could go to trauma if you want Bailey is down there covering for me today, it is far from the Cardio wing not much chance you will run into him there"

"Ok I'll be there then, I'm just going to text your mom make sure Kevin is ok, I cannot wait to see him!"

"Me either! Cristina we are going to have a nice night with our son just keep looking forward to that, I am so sorry Cristina, I love you"

"It's ok Owen it's not your fault, I love you to I am going to trauma so just text me if you need me!"

Cristina walked out of the room and quickly made her way to the trauma unit. Owen felt terrible about the situation and he was going to have some words with Teddy about that to she was the one who brought him here when she could have chosen another surgeon to consult with this surgery on.

Meanwhile over in the Cardio wing Teddy was introducing Burke to Jackson

"Dr. Avery this is Dr. Burke he is going to be helping me with this humpty dumpty"

"Nice to meet you Dr. Burke"

"You to Dr. Avery you said? You wouldn't be related to Harper Avery would you?"

"Umm yep that's my father actually; I know you won the Harper Avery a few years ago my father speaks very highly of you"

"Ahh well send him my best regards; Ok well let's get the patient prepped and ready for surgery….. Actually before you do that may I have a word with you Dr. Avery?"

"Yeah of course sir"

They walk out into the hallway

"Well this is actually kind of non-medical, but can you tell me how long Dr. Yang and Chief Hunt have been married?"

"Oh…. Well it's been a little over a year now but they were together for a while before that, oh and they have a little boy to Kevin he's 5 months old I'm pretty sure, why do you want to know?"

Burke had a puzzled look on his face and paused for a while

Burke was shocked Cristina Yang was married and had a baby, he never thought in a million years she would be married and especially have a baby she wasn't a baby person well when he knew her. When they first started dating she didn't want to keep his baby and wasn't going to.

"Dr. Burke? Are you ok?

Jackson asked him

"What….oh uh yeah I'm fine, we just have a bit of a history. Ok well get the patient prepped and I will meet you in the OR"

Burke walked away heading down towards the OR. He didn't know what to think about Cristina's new life that she had with another man; if he was being honest to himself he wondered why she didn't want that life with him even though he was the one that left her at the altar.

Burke scrubbed in and got started on the humpty dumpty with Dr. Altman assisting him

Cristina was keeping herself busy in trauma she had to do a lot of sutures to do and usually she got bored of doing sutures but today she didn't care for the first time in her career she wanted to be as far away from the Cardio wing as possible. She could not wait for the day to be over she just wanted to get home and spend some time with Owen and Kevin her little family that meant everything to her.

As Cristina's day was coming to an end she started walking back towards Owen's office. She noticed Teddy and Burke coming out of OR2 and started walking faster.

"Cristina! Cristina please stop I want to talk to you!"

Burke yelled down the hall to her

Cristina stopped in her tracks and turned around quickly

"What do you want?"

"Can we just go somewhere and talk?"

Cristina paused she didn't know what to do she really didn't want to talk to him but in a way she did, she never got any closure from him so she decided to talk to him but wanted to make it short and sweet

"Fine meet me in the cafeteria"

Cristina sent Owen a text

_Cristina: Hey I am going to meet Burke in the cafeteria. I just need to talk to him ok?_

_Owen: What? Are you sure Cristina? _

_Cristina: Yeah I will come to your office after I won't be very long_

_Owen: Ok I will be here, do not let him get to you!_

_Cristina: I won't don't worry Owen xx_

To be continued…..


	32. Some closure

Chapter 32

Burke met Cristina in the cafeteria they were both nervous to see each other and talk to each other again

"So I hear that you're married, and you have a baby"

"Yeah I married Owen Hunt he's now the Chief and I have a 5 month old son his name is Kevin. So what did you want to talk to me about Burke?"

"I just want to talk to you Cristina that's all, I want to catch up with you we haven't seen each other since…"

"Since the day you left me standing at the altar looking like a complete moron? Yeah that sounds right! But you know what I am glad you left me there because if I had married you that would have been the worst mistake of my life! So I guess I can thank you for that but that's about all I can thank you for! When you left me do you even realize I wasn't myself anymore? I wasn't Cristina Yang, and I hate you for changing me into something that you wanted me to be, I was jeopardizing my career for you, I covered all of your surgeries when your hand was shaking and then I see that you win the Harper Avery thanks to me and you didn't even mention my name! That is my Harper Avery you know it and I know it, I was your hand when you couldn't operate, and then all of a sudden I was nothing….And then you make me go through with a huge wedding something again that you wanted, you wanted me to be a bride but because I didn't know any better I went along with it so you would be happy, then you leave me, you left me in pieces you took pieces of me! But now I am finally myself again, I am beyond happy with my life, I love Owen very much he, my son, and my career are my life. He didn't make me do anything I made the decision to marry him and to have a baby he does not try to change me because he sees who I really am, he knows me and he is the best thing that has ever happened to me, he picked up the pieces and put me back together!"

Burke paused

"Well I guess you got that off your chest, I thought maybe we could sit down and have a nice conversation about our lives and what has happened in these past years but instead you had to drag all of that up from the past didn't you? Well I hope you feel better Cristina Yang!"

"You really think that I was just going to sit here and have a normal pleasant conversation with you?"

Cristina laughed a little

"Wow you are just as arrogant as I remember! How do you expect me to just sit and have a nice conversation with you? You didn't exactly leave on good terms, actually I remember Derek having to tell me you were gone for good that was nice oh and then your mama showed up to get your things and tell me you were gone for good again. You couldn't have even come and told me yourself, not even an e-mail or anything that was it you were gone and I was here."

"I know Cristina and I am very sorry for that but let's just move on from the past let's not dwell on it anymore"

"Well it is kind of hard not to dwell on the past Burke when there was a lot of stuff that happened between us but I never got to talk to you about it. So now we are talking about it because you decided to show up here, why would you do that? You knew I still worked here why wouldn't you refer Teddy to another surgeon?"

"Well to be honest I kind of wanted to see you, I wanted to see where you were at in your life. I also wanted that surgery and I would have transferred the patient to New York but Dr. Altman asked me to come here so the hospital could get some publicity"

Cristina and Burke sat there in silence for a while

"Well you got what you wanted so now you can go back to New York, but please Burke for my sake just don't bother coming back you can go and get fancy surgeries somewhere else. So goodbye Burke"

And with that Cristina started to walk off but she could see Owen coming down the hall with Kevin in his arms.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to disturb you but Kevin has a fever my mom just dropped him off I'm going to take him up to peds to see Lucy or Arizona"

By this point Burke was standing right next to them

Cristina scooped up Kevin from Owens arms

"Oh wow yeah he's running a high fever! It's ok Kevin calm down little guy"

"So this is your son then"

"Yeah this is him, but I need to get him up to peds…goodbye again Burke"

And with that Cristina and Owen walked off Owen wrapped his arm around her waist. Burke watched them walk away, in a way he was upset he thought he would just come to Seattle and everything would be fine with him and Cristina but it was the total opposite all he could do now was walk away and that's exactly what he did he got on a plane and never returned to Seattle Grace Mercy West again.

Cristina actually felt kind of relieved it was like she finally got some closure. Not that she ever wanted to see Burke again but she always thought to herself if she did see him again what she would say to him, she was proud of herself for not backing down to him.


	33. The aftermath

Chapter 33

After a very long day at the hospital Cristina and Owen headed home. Kevin had a little bit of a fever so Arizona gave them some antibiotics. He fell asleep on the ride home; Owen's truck always seemed to soothe him. Cristina was so drained physically and emotionally; she was not expecting to ever see Burke again and not to mention that she had only been back to work for 2 months she was just getting back into the swing of things and then Burke shows up.

They both head upstairs to their firehouse apartment and Owen went and put Kevin to bed he was sound asleep.

"Kevin's asleep, I think the little guy is tired from being up all night last night. Maybe we should bring him with us to the hospital tomorrow put him in the daycare so then one of us or the staff can give him his antibiotics but the fever seems to be breaking now"

"Yeah we can bring him with us, I would rather him be at the hospital so I can check on him, I'm glad his fever is breaking though"

"So you want something to eat? I can order a pizza or thai?"

"Maybe a pizza, I'm starving!"

Owen dialled their favourite pizza place and ordered their usual. 20 minutes later they were both sitting on the couch eating pizza and watching another one of Ellis Grey's surgeries it always helped Cristina unwind from a long day.

Owen wanted to talk to Cristina about the whole Burke situation but he didn't know if she wanted to talk about it, and it was hard for him to bring it up. He was still pretty upset with Teddy about it she should not have called Burke in the first place.

"Cristina I am so sorry about today, I didn't mean to lie to you I just didn't want to hurt you and I did not think he would have shown up there like that"

"Owen it's not your fault, I know that you were just trying to protect me because of the history Burke and I have. That's Burke though just does whatever he wants, you know he even said to me that he just wanted to have a nice conversation with me about our lives! I mean the last time I saw the man I was standing in a church in a wedding gown with no eyebrows and he expects everything to be pleasant between us. That's just how arrogant he is. But I think I got some closure from it, not that I would have ever cared to see him again but I told him what I thought and what I felt and it feels good."

"He is very arrogant! But I went all badass on him!"

They both laughed and Owen kissed Cristina's forehead

"But I am glad you feel ok about it, I was so worried about you. I hate what he did to you if I had worked at the hospital at that time I think I would have tried to steal you away from him!"

"You don't know how much I wish you worked there back then…..and I would have let you steal me away because you're HOT first off all, you're amazing, and you really know me better than anyone else even better than Mer. Thank you for just being there today Owen, I love you"

"Cristina Yang I love you to"

Owen passionately kissed her

"Well are you ready for bed Mrs. Hunt?"

"Yeah I am beyond tired, do you mind if we just do the soapy sex in the morning instead of hot sex now?"

Owen laughed

"You know soapy sex is my favourite and I get to wash your hair, so yes soapy morning sex it is!"

They both got ready for bed and fell asleep instantly. At around 3 in the morning Kevin started crying and crying.

_Waaaa! Waaaa!_

"Cristina I will go feed him you go back to sleep ok?"

"Ok"

Owen got up went and got Kevin out of his crib and started to fix him a bottle. Kevin's fever seemed to be almost gone and he was hungry. Owen went and sat in the rocking chair feeding his son, he loved feeding him it was their bonding time.

"Hey there now little man, there you go you're a hungry little guy tonight! That's a good sign means you're feeling better. Your mommy was amazing today, you should have seen her, she's such a brave woman, she is going to become the Cardio goddess she wants to be. Aren't we lucky to have her little man?"

Owen loved talking to Kevin about their days at work. Kevin had the whole bottle but he was still a little fussy so Owen started rocking Kevin in his arms and started singing softly one of his favourite songs it was called Chasing Cars.

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel  
>those three words are said too much there not enough<br>if I lay here, if I just lay here would you lie with me and  
>just forget the world. Forget what we're told before we get<br>too old show me a garden that's busting into life. Let's  
>waste time chasing cars around our heads.<em>

Cristina could hear Owen over the baby monitor and could not help but get up quietly and sneak to her son's room to watch Owen singing to Kevin. She peeked around the corner and just stood there watching this amazing site in front of her.

Cristina thought to herself

_This is the huge life Owen wanted for us, I can't picture myself anywhere else but with Owen and our son. I am so glad I didn't marry Burke; I wouldn't be Cristina Yang if I had married him. _

Owen looked up and saw Cristina standing there

"Oh sorry did I wake you up?"

"No….not at all, I just wanted to see how he was"

By this point Kevin was asleep again he was so soothed by Owens voice.

Owen put Kevin gently into his crib. Cristina walked over to him and put her arms around him and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"Just for giving me that huge life you saw for us, you, Kevin and my career are my life and I can't even imagine being anywhere else"

Owen knew what Cristina meant she meant she was so happy she married him and not Burke because her life would be completely different and not in a good way

They both went back to bed until they had to get up for work in the morning. They did their normal morning routine Cristina would feed Kevin and change him she loved dressing him, she usually wasn't that kind of girl who liked putting outfits together but she loved putting Kevin in outfits that kind of matched Owens. Owen would always make breakfast for them since Cristina was not a cook, her idea of breakfast was eating cereal and not even in a bowl with milk, she liked it just from the box.

"Cristina breakfast is ready!"

Owen had made them spinach omelettes he was such a good cook, but he liked it because he used to help out with the cooking when he was in the army.

Kevin had fallen back to sleep so Cristina put him in the bassinet in their room so that she could hear him when they were getting ready.

"I'm coming just putting Kevin back down!"

She walked out into the kitchen

"His fever seems to be gone but we should still take him with us to work so we can give him his antibiotics and Zola loves seeing him to she always lights up and starts laughing when Kevin is in daycare with her for some reason, I really think those 2 are going to get married when they get older!"

They both laughed, Cristina loved Zola and Sofia to and so did Owen it was kind of like they had 3 children and Mer and Derek and Callie and Arizona felt the same about Kevin.

After breakfast Cristina and Owen were running a little bit late but they still wanted to get a little bit of soapy sex in there because they didn't know if they could have a break in the on call room today.

Cristina quickly stripped and turned the shower on, Owen wasn't far behind her.

"Ok so I think we are going to have to do this the quick and dirty way, is that ok with you Mrs. Hunt?"

"Quick and dirty just how I like it!"

Owen started kissing her passionately, turned her and pushed her back against the wall with his hands pinning her arms above her head, he slowly moved them down caressing her body to her inner thighs, he started rubbing between her legs then slipped 2 fingers in her and started rubbing her clit

"Oooooowen! I need you now!"

And with one quick move he thrust into her, with the hot water beating down on them it made the sensation even better. Owen got quicker with the thrusting, Cristina was on the brink of an orgasm.

"Owen I'm gonna…."

"I told you I could do it quick and dirty"

Right at that point they both climaxed together

"Now tonight you can make things pretty with some hot passionate sex"

"Anything for my wife!"

Even though it was quick they were both completely satisfied and after work they would make things pretty as Cristina like to put it.

After Owen had washed Cristina's hair like he always does in the morning they quickly got ready and head off to work with Kevin in tow .They were both hoping that it would be an uneventful day after the day they just had.

"Owen before we go in, I just wanted to say don't blame Teddy about the Burke thing she didn't know he was going to show up early, I mean it would have been nice if she didn't call him at all but it wasn't her fault"

"Umm ok well I was just going to have a talk with her about it though"

"Yeah you can talk to her but just don't get her in trouble or anything"

To be continued…


	34. A suprising solo

Chapter 34

Cristina went and put Kevin in the daycare, she said a quick hi to her Goddaughters Zola and Sofia and then headed down towards the residents locker room. Cristina knew everyone was going to be talking so she decided to act totally normal and show everyone that she was totally fine with the whole Burke situation.

As soon as Cristina walked in she saw Mer sitting there with 2 coffees and a huge fake smile on her face

"Hey! There you are! I bought you a coffee!"

Mer never bought Cristina coffee unless something happened

"Why did you buy me a coffee Mer?"

"Well I just thought that you needed one and I was here early so I thought you would like one!"

"Thank you for the coffee...and I'm fine you only buy me something when you think I am going to freak out or something I am ok, I'm not going to think about the Burke thing we had a conversation and he's gone for good, well I hope he's gone for good but I don't think I will ever see him again"

"You talked to him? Oh my god! How did that go?"

"Well let's just say he thought we would have a pleasant conversation, and I was thinking the total opposite! I mean come on the man leaves me at the altar in the dress with no freakin eyebrows and he wants to sit down have coffee while we chat pleasantly about our lives? He's such an arrogant jerk! But anyways I pretty much summed up everything I felt about him and actually kind of got some closure from it"

"Soooo you're not going to freak out and start singing or something?"

One time Cristina had a bit of a breakdown again over Burke and all she did all day was go to the morgue and harvest hearts for Hahn while singing Like a Virgin

"No, I am fine totally fine I just want to work today! Get a good surgery and forget about him!"

As soon as Cristina said that Kepner came into the locker room with assignments for the day

"Grey your with Shepard, Avery your with Altman, Karev with Robbins, and Yang your with Bailey"

"What the hell! I'm not on Cardio today?"

"Not today! Bailey requested you actually...Have a good day everyone!"

Cristina made her way out to find Bailey

"Dr. Bailey you requested me today?"

"Uhhhh what? Who said that no I didn't!"

Bailey did request Cristina because wanted to make sure she was ok from what happened with the Burke thing yesterday and didn't want Cristina to know about it, she did not want to appear soft to her former interns, but she still cared a lot about them all. She also wanted to give her a solo surgery, Cristina deserved it after coming back from maternity leave she had, in some ways, become a better surgeon then she already was.

"Oh well Kepner told me you did."

"What is she talking about? I need to speak to that girl…So I heard you got a bit of a surprise yesterday from someone"

"Yes I did but I'm fine and I'm just ready to work!"

Bailey gave her the usual Bailey face like saying are you sure you're ok?

"Really Bailey I'm ok, I'm totally over it and I just want to have a good day at work and get some surgeries in, I want to cut today please I need to cut!"

"Alright you can cut because your flying solo today, you've got an appendectomy waiting for you here's the chart!"

"Really? Oh my god! Thank you Bailey!"

Cristina had done solo surgeries before but this was her first one since she was back from her maternity leave and she was very excited about it, even though it was just an appendectomy.

Cristina went into the patient's room and got her prepped and ready for surgery.

Meanwhile Owen was still doing a bunch of paperwork that he had to get finished by the end of the day, he was going to do all of it yesterday but he got a bit distracted. As he was in the middle of doing something he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

"Are you busy?"

It was Teddy, she figured she better go and talk to Owen about what happened yesterday. Owen looked up.

"No actually I wanted to talk to you"

"I know Owen I am so sorry about Dr. Burke coming here, but I just thought he could help me with the surgery since I had never done a humpty dumpty before, but I didn't expect him to show up early either and I was going to call him like you said and tell him not to come but then he just came here so you can't really blame me for that. And Cristina seemed fine; Dr. Burke was actually very nice and a little charming."

"Oh so you thought he was charming? Well if you call charming an arrogant control freak then yeah sure the guy is charming! And Cristina was not fine she had not seen that man since he left her at the altar Teddy! She was not fine yesterday and she might put on a front like she was but inside she was not ok with him being here! Would you want to see a man that practically changed who you were then asked to marry you and left you up at the altar?"

Teddy didn't know that much about Burke and Cristina's past she knew they were engaged but she thought they broke up before they were supposed to get married

"He left her at the altar? I didn't know that! And what do you mean he changed her? Who could change her? She's Cristina, hard-core Cristina Yang!"

"Teddy there was a lot that went on between them that I don't want to get into but he was no good for her! And I know it wasn't your fault that he showed up, I know that! But just next time when you need a consult find someone else any other world renowned cardio surgeon; he is not welcome in this hospital Teddy"

"Ok Owen, I'm sorry next time I will get someone else but hopefully I won't need to call anyone next time, Burke told me Cristina pretty much did that surgery on her own…She will be back on my service tomorrow"

"Ok thank you Teddy"

Teddy walked out of Owens office. Owen needed to just get away for a bit the thought of Burke still made him a little mad, he knew just the place to go to get his mind off of things.

Cristina was feeling very good she did her appendectomy start to finish with no problems and no help from Bailey; she was on her way to see Owen in his office to tell him about her solo surgery.

When she got there he wasn't there she thought he would be doing a ton of paperwork, she knew the next place to check. Cristina made her way up to the daycare as she was about to walk in she stopped for a minute to look through the window. She saw her husband lying on the floor with Kevin in his arms, and Zola and Sofia crawling all over him.

Owen was tickling Kevin, and making funny faces at Zola and Sofia the kids were having such a fun time with Owen they couldn't stop laughing.

When Cristina walked in the daycare worker came up to Cristina

"Dr. Yang your husband likes getting the kids all worked up and then I have to be the one to calm them all down….but it is so cute how he is with them!"

Cristina laughed

"Yeah sorry about that he can be one big kid himself, you wouldn't think he was the Chief of Surgery when he's around this many kids!"

Owen looked up to see Cristina standing there just watching him

"Oh hey! I didn't see you there! I was just having some fun with the kids, needed a break from that mound of paperwork on my desk"

"Crissy, Crissy!"

Zola and Sofia came running over to Cristina they called her Crissy, Cristina tried to get both the girls to say Aunt Cristina but somehow Crissy stuck.

"Hey girls! Are you having fun with Uncle Owen?"

Zola and Sofia pulled at Cristina's hands; they wanted her to sit on the floor so they could crawl all over you. Cristina complied and sat on the floor next to Owen so the girls could play, they mainly played with her black curly hair.

"Hey little man! Are you feeling better today Kevin?"

Kevin smiled at his mum

"His fever is gone I gave him the antibiotics anyway just to get whatever it was out of his system but he seems to be doing much better"

"That's good! So guess what I got to do today?"

"What did you get to do?"

"Bailey gave me a solo surgery, it was just an appendectomy but it was my first since my maternity leave it felt really good I had no problems and didn't even need Baileys help"

"Congratulations Mrs. Hunt! Well I have some good news for you to; you're going to be back on Teddy's service tomorrow, I talked to her today"

"Oh thank god! I need to be back on Cardio ASAP! How did the talk with Teddy go?"

"It was fine I just told her to think before she called on a consult and told her to pick another surgeon to consult with"

Owen didn't want to tell Cristina about what Teddy had said about Burke being charming, Cristina seemed happy and didn't want to ruin that because Burke was anything but charming.

"Alright well I think we need to get back to work"

"Yeah I have to check on my patient"

Cristina and Owen said bye to the kids and headed back to where they needed to be. The end of the day rolled around and they were both very ready to go home and have a relaxing night with their son. Owen played his guitar and sang to Kevin and Cristina, they both played with Kevin for a bit until he fell asleep. Once Kevin was sound asleep in bed Cristina and Owen made their way to bed and had some very hot passionate sex to make things pretty from their quick and dirty sex they had that morning, and then fell asleep.

Cristina and Owen loved their life together and with their son, Cristina was so happy and so grateful for the huge life Owen had given her and could not imagine her life any different or with any other man.


End file.
